The Devil's Spawn
by JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Takes place after Season three. Things are finally going well for Lucifer and Chloe. Chloe has accepted Lucifer for what he is and they are finally together. However, there is still one last painful secret that Lucifer is keeping from Chloe. Will she be able to help him through the pain when he finally tells her? And what does it all have to do with the young girl he hired?
1. Chapter 1

**The Devil's Spawn**

 **A/N: This story takes place after season three, however, Charlotte is still alive and Lucifer's mother is still inside of her.**

Lucifer smiled as he walked down from his penthouse to the bar. Things were finally starting to go his way. He and the detective were on good ground again. She knew everything, and after a few weeks of her coming to terms with everything, they were giving a relationship a shot. Things were the best they'd been for him in a long time.

Currently, Lucifer was preparing to interview bar tenders. His last one quit a week ago, which left him in need of another. It was times like this that he wished Maze still worked for him. He found hiring people boring, plus, he knew that anyone who passed an interview with Maze would fit in at Lux. It was a good way of weeding out the idiots.

Lucifer's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open. He looked over to see a young girl who looked around fifteen or sixteen enter. She had dark shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She certainly looked too young to be in a place like Lux, which intrigued Lucifer.

"Lucifer Morningstar?" the girl asked.

"The one and only. Here for a favor? I don't usually get asked by someone so young, but I might consider it depending on the request," Lucifer said.

The girl chuckled. "Who'd be stupid enough to make a deal with a dude named Lucifer?"

"You'd be surprised. Besides, I always honor my deals. I may cash them in, but I honor them. So, what is it you're after?" Lucifer asked.

"A job. I'm your interview," she said.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? Aren't you a bit young."

"I'm older than I look," the girl said before pulling out an ID and sliding it across the bar.

Lucifer picked it up and laughed. "Well, whoever you got to do this is good. You can't even tell it's a fake, but we both know it is."

"Does it matter?" she asked.

"That depends on many variables. So, your name is Grace Sapphira. Your parents religious nuts then?" Lucifer asked. Both names were in the bible. It was unlikely that was a coincidence. The girl's parents were obviously a little too into Lucifer's old man.

"My grandfather thought it would be funny to give me a heavenly name. It's said that my father was the Devil," she said.

Lucifer's features hardened a bit. He wasn't all that pleased with the reverence. Normally he found sayings like that humorous, but not this time. "That is entirely impossible!"

"Whatever. By the way, I go by Sapphira. Grace is too goody goody. Plus, it pisses my grandfather off when he hears me reject the name he gave me," she said.

Lucifer's demeanor changed, and he smiled. "Good for you. What about your parents?"

"My mother's dead and my father dumped me on my grandfather when I was a baby. So, he's just your garden variety deadbeat," Sapphira said with an edge to her voice.

Lucifer scowled. He hated deadbeat fathers. He was all too well reminded of his own father, who rejected him the moment he became difficult. "So, your parents are gone, and you've run away from an overbearing, religious nut of grandfather."

"Something like that," she said.

"How old are you?" Lucifer asked.

"Look at my ID," Sapphire responded.

Lucifer smirked. "Clever way to avoid the question. I don't care what is on this card. Tell me how old you are."

"Sixteen," Sapphire answered after a minute.

"I see. Technically, it's illegal for me to hire you," Lucifer said. Chloe would certainly have a fit if she found out he was hiring underage kids to work in his club. But he wanted to hire the girl. She reminded him of him. The child was abandoned by her only parent and forced to live with an overbearing guardian. He knew what both those things were like. Plus, he sort of liked her personality as well. He was sure she was a spit fire.

"Technically," she agreed.

"Your ID does say twenty-one, even if it is a very convincing fake. Who am I to disagree with proper documentation. Come back tomorrow night at six. I'll try you out," Lucifer said.

"See you then," Sapphire said before heading to the door.

Lucifer watched her leave. Something about her was very familiar.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer let himself into Chloe's apartment about an hour later.

"Lucifer!" Trixie's voice exclaimed before running to him.

Lucifer awkwardly let her hug him for a moment before pulling her away. "Hello, Spawn. Aren't you supposed to be with your father tonight."

"Dan's on his way," Chloe said as she walked into the room. "Monkey, you need to go get your bag."

Trixie nodded and ran towards her room.

"You know, if we're going to be together, you're going to have to get over your fear of my daughter," Chloe said. It was slightly funny to watch him shy away from Trixie after finding out who he really was. The Devil being afraid of a nine-year-old was hilarious. However, it was also troubling since they were in a relationship. How could she be with Lucifer if he continued to push her child away?

"I'm not afraid. The Devil is not afraid of anything," Lucifer protested. The idea that he was frightened of the girl was absurd. He just preferred not to be around children

"Sure. Did you find a bartender?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. I'm not certain how it'll work out, but for the moment, I have one," Lucifer said.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Chloe went to open it and found Dan there. "Hey. Trixie, Daddy's here."

"Daniel," Lucifer greeted.

"Lucifer," Dan said back.

Trixie soon came running out. She hugged her mother and then latched onto Lucifer again. "Bye, Lucifer."

Lucifer shied away. "Goodbye, Child."

Trixie grabbed Dan's hand and the two left.

"Not afraid, right," Chloe said to Lucifer.

"I am not afraid of your offspring!" Lucifer said firmly. He was not afraid. He'd just made a promise to himself many years ago that he would never allow himself to get close to a child, not ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer walked with Chloe towards the entrance of Lux the next day. "You should've left without me. I could've met you here. Now, you're late."

"What do you mean? I'm not late. I can show up when I please. One of the perks of owning the place," Lucifer said.

"You said your new bartender was supposed to start at six. It's almost seven," Chloe said.

"Correct. If she's not here yet, she's late, and putting her job in serious jeopardy," Lucifer said.

"Right, but you said you planned to train her yourself. You said that was the only way you could be sure you didn't have an idiot working for you," Chloe said.

"Uh huh, and her training already started. Let's see if she passed," Lucifer said before opening the door to Lux.

Chloe followed him inside and was surprised to see a girl behind the bar who looked no older than sixteen. "Lucifer, there is a child behind the bar."

"Ah, good, she passed the test. I wanted to see if she'd be standing around waiting for me or if she'd take initiative," Lucifer said. He was impressed. Not many would risk taking such initiative on the first day.

Chloe looked at her boyfriend with a sour look on her face. "That's your bartender. Lucifer, you cannot hire an underage girl to serve drinks!"

"Her ID says she's twenty-one," Lucifer sad before preceding to the bar. "Hello there. Already getting to it."

"Yeah, just like you planned. At least I'm assuming you were late on purpose," Sapphire said.

Lucifer smiled in approval. "You're clever. Of course, it could've ended badly for you if you had been wrong."

"Maybe, but I got the feeling you respect a risk taker," she said.

"Good intuition. Let's see if it's just luck. Pour me a drink. Let's see if you can come up with something I like," Lucifer said.

Sapphire nodded and grabbed a glass. She quickly concocted a drink and put it in front of her new boss.

Lucifer looked at the drink in front of him. "A White Russian. Not bad. I prefer straight liquor, but this will do. It will also give me a taste of your capabilities. Let's see how often you've been sneaking into your grandfather's liquor cabinet."

"Why would I need to do that when I've got an ID that says I'm Twenty-one," Sapphire asked.

Just then Chloe made her way over. She was still less than pleased.

"Hello, Dear. I wondered when you'd make your way over," Lucifer said.

"Can I get you anything?" Sapphire asked the woman.

"Yeah, I need to see your ID,' Chloe said frankly.

"This stunning woman is Detective Chloe Decker. She believes you're under age," Lucifer said.

"Oh, I more than believe it. ID," Chloe pressed firmly.

"Let her see your ID. Also, pour her a Cosmopolitan," Lucifer told his newest employee before taking a sip of his drink. He almost choked due to the surprise of how strong it was. "Bloody Hell! How much liquor did you put in this?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think the Devil would be a lightweight," Sapphire teased before handing the detective her ID. She then began pouring the drink Lucifer had requested.

"I am not a lightweight!" Lucifer protested with an insulted look on his face.

Despite her irritation, Chloe smirked at her boyfriend's expense before examining the ID given to her thoroughly. "I have to admit, this looks authentic, but that doesn't mean I believe it is. What do you think I'm going to find if I run your information into the system, Grace?"

"It's Sapphire. I hate Grace. And I guess neither of us will know until you do it," Sapphire said unworried.

"Do your parents know you're working in club as a bartender?" Chloe asked.

Sapphire slid the detective's drink across the table. "Well, if I was underage and intended to admit that, I might say that my mother was a drug addict and died shortly after giving birth because of that fact."

"I'm sorry. What about your father?" Chloe asked, in a slightly softer tone.

Sapphire shrugged. "I'm sure he's around somewhere. For all I know, he could be in this very room. He's a loser who never gave a damn."

Chloe sighed. Now she felt bad for even asking, but she was looking at a kid who was working in a bar. She had a reason to be concerned. "Do you have a guardian?"

"Not anyone," Sapphire said.

"Did you run away?" Chloe asked.

"Again, if I was to admit to being underage, I'd probably say it was mutual," Sapphire said. It wasn't a lie. She had become too much like her father for her grandfather's liking, so he all but kicked her out, just like he had her father.

"Do you have a place to live?" Chloe asked. By now, the cop in her voice was gone and replaced by the mother in her. She was beginning to understand why Lucifer hired her. It wasn't just him being irresponsible. He saw a kid in trouble, a kid who seemed to have a similar past to his own.

"Yeah," she said. Well, if you considered a seedy motel a place to live, she did.

"Chloe, a word?" Lucifer asked.

Chloe slid Sapphire's ID across the table and walked with Lucifer a few feet away.

"Will you let this go please?" Lucifer asked.

"Lucifer, I'm a cop. I can't sit back while a teenager serves drinks at your club," Chloe said. As she said it though, she had reservations about forcing the issue. This kid was obviously desperate. She had no parents and her guardian had kicked her out. Technically, she should call Child Services, but that wasn't exactly a great option for a teenager.

"I know you won't like hearing this, but under the circumstances, I don't think following the law is the best course of action," Lucifer said.

Chloe sighed. "I'd have to be an idiot not to have noticed the similarities between your life and hers. You see yourself in her. A kid being abandoned by those who are supposed to keep her safe. I get why you did it."

"Then allow it to be. She's not hurting anyone by working here. Who else do you think will hire her?" Lucifer asked.

Chloe nodded. That had occurred to her. Most would not hire a sixteen-year-old, at least not a place offering reasonable wages. The kid would end up on the street. So, it was either let it go, let Sapphire end up homeless, or call Child Services. Unfortunately, the best option was breaking the law. "Technically, her ID does say she's twenty-one, and as I said, it looks authentic. Okay, but I don't want to see here drinking anytime I come in here."

"It is a deal," Lucifer said before kissing her on the lips lightly. He then put his arm around her and they moved back towards the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe was at her desk finishing the paperwork from hers and Lucifer's last case. Then they would both be heading out for the day, which she couldn't wait for. She would be meeting Maze and Linda for drinks at Lux. She really needed a girl's night.

Lucifer made it over just as Chloe was getting her things ready to leave for the night. "Well, another case finished," he said as he went to kiss her.

Chloe put a hand on his chest to push him away. "No, I told you, not here." It wasn't that she was trying to hide that they were together. Well, she was, but not because she was ashamed or anything. It was just that they were partners. If her superiors found out they were together, they would separate them. Eventually, it would come to that, but she wasn't ready for that. She liked working with Lucifer.

"Right. You're worried our partnership will be severed. Fine. How about we have dinner tonight?" Lucifer asked

"Absolutely not. I am going to Lux with Maze and Linda, and I don't want to see you once while I'm there. This is a girl's night. It is where I can safely talk about you behind your back," Chloe said with a smirk.

"Really? Lovely," Lucifer said amused.

"You can come over for dinner tomorrow night if you'd like. It's taco Tuesday and Trixie has been asking to invite you for weeks," Chloe said.

Lucifer began to get uncomfortable. "Um, I don't think I'll be able to do that. I'm sure the club will need my attention."

"You're fully staffed. You just hired for your only open position," Chloe said. She wasn't going to be put off on this issue again. She had to deal with Lucifer's hesitance towards Trixie before they took their relationship any further.

"Yes, but I still have to show up at certain times," Lucifer said.

"And you do. This is not about Lux and you know it. You have never lied to me, even when it would've made your life easier. Don't start now," Chloe pleaded.

Lucifer nodded reluctantly after a minute. She was right. He was not a liar. He hated liars. He would not stoop so low.

"Why are you so afraid to get close to Trixie? I mean, it's even gotten worse since we got together. I mean, before you did spend time with her on occasion," Chloe said.

"I…I've never made it a secret that I wasn't good with children," Lucifer said.

"But you weren't like this. Plus, we're together now. Did you really think you could be with me and not be around my daughter? She's a big part of my life, Lucifer. That won't change. I need you to be able to spend time around her. I need you to be okay with doing things with her," Chloe said.

"I…I can't," Lucifer said in an almost broken voice before walking away sadly.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Maze approached the bar at Lux with Linda at her side. She immediately noticed the young bartender mixing drinks. "Wow. Lucifer is so desperate for good help that he's hiring underage. I didn't think he would stoop that low."

"She could be older than she looks," Linda said. She had to admit though, it wasn't likely. The girl looked very young, mid-teens at the oldest.

Sapphire went over to them. "Can I get you something, or do you wanna continue to stare at me for a few more minutes."

"I'm still considering," Maze said without missing a beat.

"We'll take a couple of margaritas," Linda said.

Sapphire nodded and started pouring.

"Chloe's not gonna be happy when she gets here. She's gonna take one look at this kid and go into cop mode," Maze said a bit irritably. That would be the end of their girl's night.

"That's Detective Decker, right? I've met her already," Sapphire said as she gave them both their drinks.

"And you still work here?" Maze asked surprised.

"She seemed to be under than impression that I was underage. Then I showed her my ID," Sapphire said. Actually, she was pretty sure the detective still knew she was underage, but had agreed not to say anything. Apparently, Lucifer was good at getting people to do what he wanted. She honestly didn't see why. She didn't show it around him, but she didn't like him. She hated him in fact, and would tell him so one day.

"And she believed a fake ID?" Maze asked.

"Who said it's fake?" Sapphire asked with a shrug.

"It is. Don't get me wrong. I don't really care. What's it to me if a teenager works in a bar and gets drunk while she's at it?" Maze asked.

"She's not drinking," Chloe said as she joined them. "Isn't that right, Sapphire."

"Hi, Detective. What can I get you," Sapphire asked with a small smile. She may not like Lucifer, but his girlfriend was okay. She was the first person to actually show any kind of concern for her, even if it was just from a cop's prospective.

"Vodka," Chloe said.

"Just vodka?" Sapphire asked.

"Yep."

"You okay, Chloe. You don't usually drink straight hard liquor," Linda said.

"I've had a bad day," was all Chloe said.

Sapphire gave Chloe her drink and then headed to the other side of the bar to help someone else.

"The SOB screwed it up already, didn't he?" Maze asked. She could tell her friend and roommate was upset about Lucifer. They hadn't been together long, and he'd already done something to mess things up.

"I don't know. We're having a problem that might just force me to talk to Charlotte," Chloe said with a groan. She wasn't looking forward to that. She was not a big fan of Lucifer's mother. The Goddess wasn't a great mother, plus, she made no secret about her disdain for Chloe, and humanity in general. But Chloe felt that Lucifer's hesitance with Trixie was likely due to his childhood, which made Charlotte the best one to talk to.

"Why would you wanna talk to that bitch," Maze asked icily. She hated Lucifer's mother with all she had.

"I don't, but I think she's the only one that can help me get insight into what's going on with Lucifer," Chloe said. She supposed she could also speak to Amenadiel, but she felt like Charlotte would know more. That's if the woman would tell her.

"Talk to me, girl. I know him better than she ever could," Maze said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure this goes back to his childhood, but okay. I've been trying to get Lucifer to spend time with Trixie, but he won't even consider it. Anytime I suggest we do anything involving her, he gets nervous and makes excuses. Tonight, he out and out said he couldn't spend time with her," Chloe explained.

"Oh, hell," Maze said with a sigh. She knew what the problem was, and it was not something that would be easily fixed, if it even could be at all.

"I don't understand it. He's spent time with Trixie before. Yeah, he was still weird, but it wasn't like it is now," Chloe said.

"Well, it may be a little worse now because you're together. Before, Trixie was his partner's child. Now, she's his girlfriend's child. If you last, it means she will a part of his life," Linda said.

"Decker, I'll tell you now that talking to Charlotte would be a waste of time. She can't help you. I can't really either, except to tell you to talk to Lucifer," Maze said.

Chloe narrowed her eyes a little. "You know what's going on. I knew this wasn't as simple as him not liking children."

"No, it's not, but that would probably be a whole lot less complicated for you. You have to make Lucifer tell you what happened if you really want to get past this. Though, even then, I'm not sure you can get past it," Maze said. This wasn't something that was going to go away with a conversation. Lucifer had been carrying this with him for years.

Chloe picked up her glass and swallowed its contents in one gulp before getting Sapphire's attention and beckoning her back over. She needed another drink.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer was sitting in his penthouse nursing a drink miserably. He was fairly certain he'd destroyed his relationship with Chloe. He hated it, but he just couldn't give her what she wanted. He couldn't become close to her child, both for his sake and the child's. He was certain he'd destroy the girl. And Chloe made it clear that they couldn't have a relationship if he couldn't bond with her daughter. It seemed that there was no chance at all for them to make it.

Lucifer soon heard the elevator ding. He looked up just in time to see Chloe come into view. "What are you doing here? I thought you said it was taco Tuesday."

"Dan's gonna handle it this week. You didn't come into the station today," Chloe commented.

"I didn't think you'd want me there," Lucifer said.

"Well, it did give me time to think about things," Chloe admitted. She'd needed time to think about what she was going to say to Lucifer, and to prepare for what he might tell her.

"Are you here to tell me it's over?" Lucifer asked.

"I don't want that," Chloe said before walking over and sitting down on the couch next to him. "We've just started, and we've been through so much to get here. We finally know everything about each other. I thought we did anyway, but there's something you're not telling me."

"What makes you say that?" Lucifer asked without looking at her.

"Your refusal to spend more than a few seconds with Trixie," Chloe said.

"I never hid my feelings regarding children," Lucifer said.

"No, you didn't. From the moment we met, you made it clear that you didn't like being around children. I thought it was because you just weren't a kid person. You wouldn't be the first person who just didn't like kids. But that's not what this is. I heard it in your voice last night. It's not that you don't like Trixie. You're afraid to be around her. Something bad happened and its affected your ability to be around kids. Please, tell me," Chloe urged.

"I can't," Lucifer said in a broken voice. He wouldn't deny she was right. He was not a liar. But he couldn't tell her about it either.

"Why not? Is it that you don't want me to see your pain? I already see it, Lucifer. It's all over your face. But I can help you with it," Chloe said softly.

"No, you can't. Nothing can fix this. Besides, telling you wouldn't make a difference. I still couldn't be around Trixie. And once you heard, you wouldn't want me to anyway. You wouldn't want me around her knowing that I could fail her at any moment," Lucifer said.

"Well, you won't know if you're right unless you tell me. Please, Lucifer, I want to make things work between us. Just tell me. Give me a chance to try to help you through it," Chloe begged.

Lucifer finished his drink and then got up and walked to the mini bar to pour himself another.

Chloe watched him leave and then come back. He wasn't speaking, but she knew he would. She could see him gearing up for a very hard conversation. She would wait for him. She would give him the time he needed to get what he had say out.

Once he was back on the couch, Lucifer remained quiet for a few more minutes before finally finding the courage to speak again. "This wasn't my first time on Earth. I came down about seventeen years ago as well. I wasn't here long. I stayed for a few days and then left before my father could send someone to drag me back. My visit was much like when I came permanently. I lost myself in vices, like women and alcohol. It was wonderful. I engaged myself with as many beautiful woman as I could."

For once, Chloe didn't roll her eyes at Lucifer's former ways. This was going somewhere, and it wasn't something that should be considered amusing or annoying.

"Like I said, after a couple of days, it was over, and I went back to Hell. I came back though briefly, about nine months later," Lucifer said.

Chloe's mouth dropped open. She'd prepared herself for a lot when she'd made the decision to speak with Lucifer about this, but she never guessed this. "Oh my God. You have a child."

"I did. I had a baby girl. When I realized, I was terrified. I didn't think there was anyway I could possibly take care of a child. But I had to. Her mother had died after giving birth from drug problems. They said my child was actually born addicted to drugs," Lucifer said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Did the baby die?" Chloe asked gently.

"No, not then anyway. She was okay. So as soon as I was sure of that, I took her back to Hell with me. It wasn't an ideal environment, but it was the only one I could offer," Lucifer said.

"What happened?" Chloe asked quietly. She almost didn't want to know because she knew it had to be awful.

Lucifer took a deep breath and tried to get his emotions under control. He knew he was failing miserably. "She was only with me a couple of days. There were very few I trusted around my child. Maze and a couple of other trustworthy demons. I couldn't be with her every second, so I left one that I trusted with the baby for a few hours. She seemed to take a liking to her, so I thought it would be okay. When I got back, the demon was dead, and my child was gone."

Chloe rubbed her eyes sadly. That was so awful. It was a parent's worst fear. She knew she'd had that same fear many times as a child. Trixie would occasionally run off at the store or the park, and Chloe thought the worst. Lucifer had actually lived the worst. "Lucifer, I have no idea how to tell you how sorry I am. I can't imagine what having your child taken from you must have been like."

"Don't feel sorry for me. It's my fault," Lucifer said before standing up and crossing the room.

Chloe followed him and grabbed his arm to turn him to face her. "Don't think that. This was in no way your fault."

"Of course, it is. I failed my own child. Surely you must realize that you don't want me around your child. I would only fail her too," Lucifer said.

"You didn't fail her, Lucifer. You had something terrible happen to the both of you. It's not your fault. Unfortunately, terrible things just sometimes happen. Look, I have worked kidnapping cases in the past. The parents always blame themselves, but they're wrong. So are you. It wasn't your fault," Chloe told him firmly.

"But I was supposed to keep her safe. I couldn't even pull it off for a week," Lucifer said miserably. He was barely containing his grief. Even after so many years, it never got easier to deal with. It was in his head as if it happened that very morning.

"Believe me when I say that as a parent, I know how hard this is to here. We can't always protect them. Sometimes truly horrific things happen that we just can't stop. That's what happened with you and your daughter, Lucifer. There was absolutely nothing you could've done to prevent what happened," Chloe told him.

"Yes, there was. I could've walked away and left her at the hospital. They would've found her better parents. She would've faired much better without me," Lucifer said.

"I don't believe that. If you'd been allowed to, you would've been a good father. Plus, I'm not sure I believe it wouldn't have happened anyway. Your child was taken by something that wasn't human because she was yours. It's likely that person would've done the same no matter who she was with," Chloe said.

"I…I don't even know what happened to her. I searched for years. I tortured every demon I could get my hands on for the information, and I still haven't found her. I never will. Chloe, I….I can't even get proper punishment for my child. I can't find out what happened to her," Lucifer said. By the end, he was in tears. He didn't try to shove them away this time. He knew there was no stopping them.

Chloe put her arms around him and held him tightly as he cried in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer woke up the next morning to the aroma of coffee. He opened his eyes just in time to see Chloe come over with a cup of coffee.

"Hey. I made you some coffee," Chloe said. She handed it to him and then sat down next to him on the bed.

Lucifer sat up against the headboard. "Thank you. Have you been here all night?"

"Of course. You needed me here," Chloe said.

"You didn't have to stay," Lucifer said.

"Of course, I did. Lucifer, you've always been there for me when I needed you, even if it was in your own unique way. You needed me last night. I wasn't going to leave you alone," Chloe said firmly.

"Thank you," he said before taking a sip of his coffee. "Don't you have to go into work?"

"No, I called in sick for the day. It's not a big deal. There's nothing pressing for the day," Chloe said.

"You don't have to. I've been dealing with this for sixteen years, and likely will for the rest of my existence. You being here today won't change anything," Lucifer said.

"I know, but you're in a lot of pain right now, more than you probably have been in the past, am I right?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer nodded. Ever since Chloe began pushing him to bond with Trixie, he'd been worse. He just couldn't do that. He couldn't get close to another child, nor could he risk failing Trixie, like he had his own child.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm a big part of that," Chloe said.

"It's not your fault. You had no way of knowing. But do you understand now why I can never be a large part of your child's life?" Lucifer asked.

"I understand why you think that. I think you're both afraid that you'll end up hurting Trixie, and that you'd be betraying your daughter by being in her life. You think that somehow it would be like you're replacing her, don't you?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably. Chloe had managed to figure out exactly how he felt about the situation without him having to say it.

"Loving Trixie doesn't mean you stop loving and missing your child, anymore than a parent having a second child means they love their older child any less," Chloe said.

Lucifer sighed. "Sometimes when I see Trixie, I see my own child. I wonder what she would have been like. Would she have been like your child? I can't allow myself to latch onto her and possibly forget my child."

"You won't, and the fact that you're in so much pain right now is proof of that. You loved your daughter, even if you didn't know her for long. You loved her as much as I love Trixie. What was her name?" Chloe wondered.

"I never got that far. I was still considering. After she was gone, it was too painful to think about. I should've though. I should've named her," Lucifer said.

Chloe shook her head. "There's no right or wrong way to handle it when your child is taken from you. Did you ever have any idea who did it?"

"Certainly. Demons could've to try usurping me, or just to hurt me. My father could've just to take one more thing from me. I'm praying it's not the latter though," Lucifer said. As much as he hated his father and believed the worst about him, he wanted to believe this was one line the bastard wouldn't cross. "I don't think it matters at this point. There is little chance that either option ended with my child being alive. Demons would only keep her alive to use her against me, which they never did, and my father would likely kill her on principal, because he wouldn't want another me around.

"I'm so sorry. Who else knows about her, besides Maze? Charlotte? Amenadiel?"

Lucifer shook his head. "Mother doesn't know. She was still in her cell at the time. I don't think Amenadiel knows. He's never said anything to me about it anyway. I've never told anyone, aside from demons, but you."

"Have you considered talking to Linda about it?" Chloe asked. She thought it might be good if he talked to his shrink about this. That was what she was there for after all.

"No, I can't talk to her about this. It's too hard," Lucifer said.

"I won't push you, but you should think about it. She could help you," Chloe said.

"What happens between us now? I still can't be around your child," Lucifer said.

Chloe sighed. "The situation is much more complicated than I thought. It's not that you don't want to be around Trixie. You're just scared and hurt. I think we can get through it. I will give you as much time as you need to deal with things."

"What if it's not enough? What if I just can't do it?" Lucifer said. Honestly, he could not see a time when he could be around the girl without feeling like a failure as a father, or worrying about Trixie being hurt because of him.

"Then we'll deal with it then, but I think you can. I think you just need time to realize that. We can do this, okay?"

"Alright. I am going to take a shower. I can't stay in bed all day, no matter how tempting it is," Lucifer said before standing up and heading for the bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Amenadiel made his way into his brother's club. He'd been gone for a while, since he got his powers back. He finally got them back after Cain shot his mother. She'd almost died. He and Lucifer had had to draw out her out some of their mother's essence a year earlier in order to save her. Since then, she'd been more susceptible to human weapons. When Cain shot her, she nearly died. Thankfully, he managed to get his powers back in order to save her. Since then, he'd been in Heaven.

Amenadiel looked around for Lucifer, but he didn't see him anywhere. He did, however, see someone else he knew and stopped completely dead. His eyes were trained on the girl behind the bar. A girl he knew for a fact wasn't supposed to be there.

Amenadiel's heart pounded as he slowly made his way to the bar.

Sapphire was cleaning the bar when she noticed the man come up to her. "So, this is what you look like without a dress."

"What are you doing here?" Amenadiel asked.

"What does it look like?" Sapphire countered with.

"You shouldn't be here, Grace," Amenadiel said. This was going to end badly. He knew that, and it would end the worst for him.

"I've told you not to call me that. My name is Sapphire. Now, what do you want?" she asked impatiently.

"Does _he_ know you're here?" Amenadiel asked.

Sapphire shrugged. "I don't really care whether or not he knows. He's not my concern anymore."

"He should be. Can you imagine the punishment you might receive?" Amenadiel asked.

"Again, I don't care. He basically kicked me out anyway, so where I go isn't his concern anymore," Sapphire said.

"Why would he do that?" Amenadiel asked.

"Because I'm my father's daughter would be my guess," she said.

"Does Lucifer know?" Amenadiel asked. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he waited for the answer. He didn't know what he'd do if Lucifer knew the truth.

"No, and if your next words are going to be a threat to tell him if I don't go back, don't bother. I might find myself kicked out of here, but I will never go back there," Sapphire said strongly.

Just then, Lucifer's voice could be heard. "Ah, brother. I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again."

Amenadiel turned to see Lucifer and Chloe. "Hello, Luci. I always intended to return. I just needed to take care of some things at home."

"Hmm. And how is the Silver City? Not that I care much," Lucifer said before turning to Sapphire. "Scotch, if you please."

"Sure. Anything, Detective?" Sapphire asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, Sapphire," Chloe said with a said.

Sapphire poured Lucifer's drink and put it in front of him.

Lucifer took his glass and took a sip before turning to Amenadiel. His older brother seemed quite uncomfortable, almost nervous. "Are you alright, Brother. You seem off."

"Huh? No, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a bit overwhelmed since returning home. I…I should go. I'm gonna go see Mom and then head back home. I'll see you later," Amenadiel said before walking away. Every single part of him was saying he should go back and tell his brother the truth, and the guilt grew stronger and stronger as he walked away. He couldn't do it though. Lucifer would never, ever forgive him if he knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe was sitting at the bar at Lux with Lucifer at the bar at Lux. She'd spent most of the night with him, as it was the weekend and Trixie was with Dan. However, as she looked at her watch, she realized it was time to call it a night. "Okay, I need to go home."

"No, not yet," Lucifer whined.

"Lucifer, it's almost two in the morning. I have to get home," Chloe side.

"It's Saturday night and the child is with Daniel. There's no rush. In fact, you could stay here tonight," Lucifer said.

"As tempting as that is, Dan's dropping Trixie off first thing in the morning," Chloe said.

"Oh, fine. I'll take you home though. You've been drinking too much," Lucifer said.

"I was going to insist on it anyway," Chloe said. He was right, she had been drinking too much to drive. Lucifer had been drinking as much as she had, but since he was the Devil, it was much harder for him to get drunk. He was just fine.

Just then, Sapphire came over to them. "Hey. I'm heading out. Christopher's got everything covered for the rest of the night," she said as she motioned to the other bartender at the other end.

Lucifer nodded.

"We're going to take my care," Chloe told Lucifer.

"Why? I prefer my car. No offense, dear, but I prefer not to be seen driving yours," Lucifer said.

"Too bad. I need my car tomorrow, and your car only seats two," Chloe said.

"So?" Lucifer asked confused.

"So, we're going to take Sapphire home on the way," Chloe said.

Sapphire, who had been cleaning up, heard what the detective said. "That's not necessary."

"Yes, it is. I've seen you walk here. I don't want you walking home this late at night," Chloe said firmly.

"Detective…"

"I've learned that arguing with the detective here rarely works. Go on and get your things. We'll drive you home," Lucifer said. He didn't particularly like the idea of the girl walking alone either. He wasn't sure why. Something about her made him care about her well-being.

Sapphire nodded reluctantly and left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sapphire nervously sat in the back of Detective Decker's car as she gave Lucifer directions to her 'house'. She didn't think it would end too well when they realized she lived in a motel. Well, she doubted Lucifer would give a damn, but the detective probably would, if for no other reason than that it was her job.

Lucifer pulled up to Sapphire's residence, as instructed. He was shocked to see that he was in front of a cheap motel. "Bloody Hell! I pay better than this."

Chloe turned back to look at the young girl. "You're living in a motel? You told me you had a place to live."

Sapphire shifted uncomfortably. "I do. Just because it's not a house or an apartment doesn't mean it's not a place to live. I get by fine here."

Lucifer turned back. "In a place filled with roaches and most likely hookers? I think not. I don't understand. I know I pay well enough to afford at least a semi-decent apartment, plus you're very popular with our guests. Your tips are more than generous. Why would you choose to stay in such a place?"

Sapphire avoided his eyes and refused to speak.

"Answer the question please," Chloe said in her motherly tone.

Sapphire still refused to look at either of them, especially Lucifer. If she did, she knew she couldn't be able to keep the resentment from shining through. As far as she was concerned, it was Lucifer's fault for how she lived, for how she always lived. "I don't choose to live here. Yeah, Lucifer pays well. But neither one of you are the first to notice that I'm not really twenty-one, nor to figure out that my ID is fake. What landlord would rent to me? Even a decent hotel wouldn't let me stay without some kind of parental consent."

Chloe sighed. That was true. Very few would let Sapphire's age go like she and Lucifer did, and in most cases, they'd be right not to. There were reasons for those kind of rules. Unfortunately, Sapphire was a special case. There were no loving parents waiting for, and Foster Care would probably be worse. But Chloe also couldn't let her stay in this place. She wouldn't be safe in a place like that. "Come on. Let's go inside."

"What?" Sapphire asked, caught off guard.

"You and I are going inside to get your things," Chloe told her.

"Detective Decker…"

"It's non-negotiable," Chloe cut off shortly.

"Chloe…" Lucifer started.

"Wait here," Chloe told her boyfriend before getting out of the care.

Sapphire got out as well and slowly led the way to her motel room.

Chloe was less than impressed when she followed the young girl into her room. The place was falling apart. The walls had cracks in them, there were nobs broken on the dresser, and the bed looked like it would give out soon. There was no way she was leaving this kid here.

Sapphire turned to Chloe with a pleading look on her face. "Detective, please leave things alone. I'm fine here."

Chloe shook her head. "I can't do that. Does your grandfather know you're living in a place like this?" Lucifer had told her that it was her grandfather that Sapphire had lived with until she'd been kicked out of the house.

"He doesn't care. I don't think he ever has. I remind him too much of his screw-up son," Sapphire said.

"Your grandfather is your father's father?" Chloe asked surprised. She knew that Sapphire's grandfather treated her poorly because of her father, so she'd just assumed he was her mother's father. After all, what father would hate his own son like that? Of course, she knew it happened. Lucifer's father was proof of that. But as a parent herself, it was still hard for her to fathom.

"Yeah. My old man left me with his father just after I was born, which tells you what kind of asshole he is, since he hated the man about as much as I do," Sapphire said. That was the worst part. It wasn't just that her father had abandoned her. It was that he'd subjected her to a father he despised.

"Sapphire, I'm sorry," Chloe said.

"There's no need to be. I don't need either of them. They're both losers. I'm better off where I am. It's funny though. Both of them are pissed as hell at the other, but they're exactly alike," she said.

"The sad part is that from the little I know, you probably are better off in this dump than with your grandfather. But that doesn't say a whole lot. Sapphire, I can't leave you here," Chloe said.

"Are you taking me to Social Services?" Sapphire asked in a defeated voice. Honestly, it wouldn't be the end of the world. She could easily get out of that situation, but she'd have to leave and find some other way to survive, which wouldn't be easy. Plus, she was determined to get Lucifer's attention. She hated that she felt this way, but she needed him to notice her. She needed him to acknowledge she existed, and she wanted him to do it without her having to tell him. He should damn well be able to figure out who she was.

"I should. As a cop, I should've done so the moment I realized you had no guardian. I didn't because I didn't think it was in your best interests. I still don't, but staying here isn't either," Chloe said.

"What is then?" Sapphire asked. If she understood correctly, the detective wasn't going to report her, but what was she going to do then.

"I'm not sure, but until I figure it out, you'll come home with me," Chloe said.

"What? Why?" Sapphire asked in disbelief. No one had ever cared enough about her well-being to risk uprooting their own lives. Why would Detective Decker care? Sapphire was nothing to her. She didn't owe her thing.

"Because it's about damn time someone looked out for you," Chloe said in a strong tone.

Sapphire didn't speak. She could do nothing but stare in disbelief. This was just crazy to her. He own family didn't care about her, but a practical stranger was willing to take her home with her.

"Pack your things," Chloe instructed.

Sapphire nodded dumbly and did as the detective said. She quickly packed up everything she owned into a duffle bag. Then the two of them left the room and walked back to the car.

"Let's go," Chloe said when she and Sapphire were back in the care.

"Chloe, I'm not driving this car to the police station or Children Services," Lucifer said in a firm tone. Normally, he'd relent when Chloe argued about following the law, but he would not budge in this case. He saw himself in this child, and he knew a foster home wasn't going to help here.

"No, you're not. You're going to my house," Chloe said.

Lucifer looked at her in surprise for a moment and then nodded before driving away.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Sapphire woke up on Detective Decker's couch. She could still hardly believe it, but the detective had actually offered her a place to stay, caring enough not to want her to say in a roach infested motel. It was hard to believe. A virtual stranger took her in when everyone else in her life just wanted to get rid of her.

Sapphire soon heard someone in the kitchen, and smelled food cooking. She got up and went to the kitchen to find Lucifer standing over the stove. She was frankly quite surprised. She didn't picture the Devil cooking meals for people.

Lucifer soon noticed a presence and turned to see his young bartender had entered the room. "Ah, up already? I thought most teenagers liked to sleep in, especially those who didn't go to bed until almost three in the morning."

"I'm not most teenagers. I didn't realize the Devil was so domesticated," Sapphire said with a smirk.

"Take that back! I am not domesticated! Cooking is a good skill for anyone to have. How can one expect to have good food if they don't know how to cook it?" Lucifer asked. "You know, you intrigue me. Most accuse me of lying or using metaphors when I say I'm the Devil. Or, of course, being crazy."

"Yeah, well, if you're lying, it's your business, and if you're crazy, it's probably best to just play along. If I called you crazy, you might do something crazy," she said.

Lucifer chuckled. "I believe I like you more every time we speak."

Sapphire had to bite her tongue to keep from telling him how she felt about him. She felt just the opposite. Every time she talked to Lucifer, she hated him more. Every time they spoke, she could see how alike they truly were, and she hated that. She didn't want anything in common with the man that abandoned her.

Just then, Chloe made her way into the room. "I see everyone's awake. Did you sleep okay on the couch, Sapphire?"

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay here, Detective. Though it wasn't necessary," Sapphire said.

"Yes, it was, but it was no problem. Oh, and since you'll be staying here for at least a little while, start calling me Chloe," she said.

Sapphire nodded.

Chloe turned to Lucifer and smiled. "Making breakfast, huh? I could get used to that."

Lucifer chuckled. "Really? That's not what you said the first time I tried to make you breakfast."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I had just met you and you broke into my house. You're lucky I didn't shoot you."

"You did eventually shoot me, if I recall," Lucifer said with a smirk.

"You shot him?" Sapphire asked in shock.

"It was a misunderstanding," Chloe said.

"Very much so. It wasn't actually supposed to hurt," Lucifer said.

Just then, they all heard the front door open, followed by a loud voice. "Mommy!"

Chloe turned to see Trixie come in with Dan. "Hey, Monkey."

Trixie was about to go to her mother, but then laid eyes on Lucifer and instead made a beeline for him. "Lucifer!"

Lucifer turned just in time to see the child latch onto him. He was tempted to shy away, just like every other time. He still wasn't comfortable getting close to the girl. He could only see his own child, and what he'd lost with her. But he decided that he had to try. Chloe had been willing to give him the time to figure things out when it came to his child and hers. The least he could do was try. So, he tentatively patted the child on the back and let her hug him. Hello, child."

Sapphire was taken off guard by the kid that ran into Lucifer's arms, and if she was honest, a little envious. Lucifer was hugging a child he'd known for just a few years, at the most, but he never gave her the time of day. Admittedly though, Lucifer didn't' seem very comfortable with it. Still, Sapphire couldn't help but be hurt by it, and that feeling just made her angry. Lucifer shouldn't be able to hurt her. He was nothing to her.

Chloe smiled at her boyfriend. She knew how hard it was for him to let Trixie hug him, but he was doing it to put in an effort. They would get through this. The pain Lucifer felt after the loss of his child would never go away, but she would show him that that didn't mean he couldn't find a way to gain some happiness. She would show him that he could love Trixie without feeling like he was disrespecting his own child.

After pulling away from Lucifer, Trixie turned the strange girl that was standing next to her mom. "Who's that?"

"That's my bartender, Sapphire," Lucifer answered.

"Yeah, honey, she's a friend of ours, and she's gonna be staying with us for a little while," Chloe said.

"Hold on, she's your bartender?" Dan asked, speaking for the first time. "You do realize, as a police consultant, that it's illegal for anyone under twenty-one to work as a bartender, right?"

"Daniel, don't make me start calling you Detective Douche again," Lucifer said.

Sapphire couldn't help but snort. She had to admit that was funny.

Trixie went over to the new girl in her house and looked her over. "I'm Trixie. You work for Lucifer? You're his friend? Like Maze?"

Sapphire looked to Lucifer. "That's the one that always comes into Lux? The one who looks like she could kill just by looking at you?"

Lucifer smiled proudly. "Indeed, though she can't really kill just by looking at you. Don't turn your back on her though."

"Maze is a demon. She worked for Lucifer in Hell. She lives with us now, but she's away at work right now," Trixie said.

"She's not really a demon, monkey," Dan said. He wasn't too thrilled that his daughter believed the whole Devil/demon thing. It wouldn't be an easy thing to explain to teachers or her friend's parents should Trixie bring it up to anyone. But he was sure she'd realize soon enough that it wasn't real.

"Yes, she is," Trixie told her father before turning back to Sapphire. "Are you a demon too, since you're friends with Lucifer?"

I'm sure there are people who would call me that, but no. That's probably the farthest thing from what I am," Sapphire said with a smirk.

"Chloe, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Dan asked.

Chloe nodded and led the way out to the porch.

"Are you crazy? When you started dating Lucifer, I was hoping you'd rub off on him, not the other way around," Dan said in disbelief.

"It's not what you think, Dan," Chloe said.

"How old is that kid?" Dan asked.

"Sixteen," Chloe answered. "Look, I know what you're going to say, Dan. I wasn't okay with the Lux thing either. The first time I saw her behind the bar, I was livid. I was ready to bust her and kill Lucifer. But it's not like one of Lucifer's usual antics. He hired her because she needed a job that paid decently. She has no one to help her."

"Where are her parents?" Dan asked.

"One's dead, one might as well be. The person that's been raising her, if you can even call it raising, kicked her out. She's been living in a motel since. And I'm not even sure how long 'since' is," Chloe told him.

"So, you just invited her to live with you? How do you even know that this story is even true? And even if it is, ever heard of Social Services?" Dan asked. It wasn't that he was heartless. If this kid was telling the truth, his heart went out to her. It had to suck to have everyone in your life abandon you. But people couldn't just take in kids off the street, especially a police detective. There was a system in place for a reason. If someone came looking for this kid, Chloe could be in serious trouble.

"I can't do that. Look, I know Foster Care does great things for children, but not for Sapphire. She's sixteen. It's not likely she's gonna find a home. She's gonna be bounced around until she turns eighteen, forced with more people who don't care about here," Chloe said. That would've been more cruel than leaving her in that motel. That was why she just couldn't do it. "And I know she's telling the truth, Dan. I believed her before, but I knew it for a fact when I told her she was coming to stay with me. She was shocked, and not just that a stranger would offer her a place to stay. She was shocked that I cared because no one in her life ever has before."

Dan sighed. "How long do you plan to let her stay with you. Are you planning to make it permanent?"

"I don't know, Dan. It hasn't even been twelve hours. All I know at the moment is that I'm going to help her. That means letting her stay with me, at least for now, and letting her continue working at Lux," Chloe said.

"Chloe, you could get in a lot of trouble for this," Dan warned.

"I know."

"I'm not gonna fight you. How can I fault you for wanting to help a practical orphan? But you should at least stop her from bartending. If she's living with you, she doesn't need to," Dan reasoned.

"If down the road, we decide this will be permanent, I will, but right now, she needs to feel secure. This kid has never been able to rely on anyone. You think she does me right now?" Chloe asked. She was sure Sapphire was grateful to her, and hopefully even liked her, but she didn't hold any illusions that there was trust there.

Dan reluctantly nodded. "Okay, but be careful."

"Thank you," Chloe said before heading back inside. She found Lucifer, Sapphire and Trixie sitting at the table eating pancakes. Naturally, Trixie was asking Sapphire all sorts of questions.

"Do you like chocolate cake?" Trixie asked.

"Who doesn't?" Sapphire asked with a chuckle

"Here, here," Lucifer agreed.

"Do you like aliens?" Trixie asked.

"Well, they'll be in for a nasty surprise if they try to abduct me, but otherwise, we'll be cool," Sapphire said without missing a beat.

"I'm gonna be the President of Mars one day," Trixie said.

"Cool. I'll have an in when I visit Mars," Sapphire said.

Chloe laughed. Things were good so far. It seemed Sapphire and Trixie would get along just great.

Trixie turned to her mother. "I like her Mommy. She can live with us."

"I'm glad you approve, monkey," Chloe said before going over to get herself some food.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe was in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner. It had been a few days since Sapphire began living with her and Trixie. So far, things were going great. Sapphire helped around the house as much as she could, and she was great with Trixie. She always made time to play with her or entertain her many questions. Trixie adored her.

Soon, Sapphire came out into the kitchen, already to head to work.

"Hey. You going to Lux now?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I already called for the cab," she said.

Chloe nodded. Usually, she dropped Sapphire off, but she couldn't tonight. Trixie had caught a little bit of a bug from school, and Chloe didn't want to drag her out of bed and out of the house. "Good. Lucifer's going to drop you off after your shift."

"That's really not necessary. I can just…"

"Lucifer already knows he's doing it. You will get in his car. Do you understand?" Chloe asked in a stern tone. The only real issue she had with Sapphire was that it was hard for the kid to accept help from other people. It was understandable. She'd basically had no one to count on her entire life.

"Okay," Sapphire said.

Just then, the front door opened, and Maze came in.

"Hey, Maze," Chloe said when she turned to see her roommate. "You get your mark?"

Maze smirked. "Always, Decker."

"Sapphire, I'm sure you remember Maze from the bar, and I'm sure she remembers you," Chloe said.

"Right, Lucifer's underage bartender. What's she doing here?" Maze asked.

"She's gonna be staying with us for a while," Chloe said.

"I have to go. Nice to see you again," Sapphire said to Maze before heading for the door.

"Remember, Lucifer brings you home!" Chloe called after her.

"Taking in strays now, Decker? And I thought you could get no more goody goody," Maze said.

"The place she was staying in wasn't fit for a teenage. Hell, it wasn't even fit for an adult," Chloe said.

"I can just imagine how much Lucifer hates this," Maze said. She smiled just at the thought. Lucifer couldn't be happy about his professional life at Lux interfering with his relationship with Chloe. Plus, Lucifer was wary around kids. The fact that this girl was a teen wouldn't make much difference to him. She was still a kid his girlfriend had taken in

"Actually, Lucifer is very supportive," Chloe said.

Maze raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really?"

Chloe nodded. "I think Lucifer sees himself in Sapphire. They have very similar upbringings, only with Sapphire not actually being raised by God himself. Lucifer was just glad I didn't take her to Social Services.

"Damn," Maze said, still shocked that her former boss wasn't whining about his girlfriend taking on another kid, let alone one that worked for him. "So, where's she sleeping? We're kind of out of rooms."

"Right now, she's sleeping on the couch. I'm thinking we could do some renovating though. We could maybe fix up the basement," Chloe said.

"That thing isn't fit for habitation. It would take a lot of work," Maze said.

"And money. I know, but I don't want her to sleep on the couch. I want her to feel like it's her home too," Chloe said. Sapphire had spent too much time already feeling like she didn't belong anywhere. Chloe wasn't going to let it continue.

"So, you're obviously thinking of making this permanent," Maze said.

"Its only been a few days, so it's still too soon to tell, but things have been good since she's been here, so, yes, I am considering it," Chloe said.

Maze nodded. She really didn't care. It was sickeningly sweet of her roommate to do it, which alone made her want to roll her eyes, but otherwise, she wasn't too concerned about it. She already lived with one kid, and quite happily, so, one more wouldn't make much difference. "If you redo the basement, it's mine. The kid can have my room."

Chloe chuckled. "I knew you were going to say that. Deal."

"Lucifer's really cool with this?" Maze asked.

"Yeah, he's been great. He's even starting to try with Trixie. It's hard for him, but he's putting in a great effort," Chloe said with a smile. Things were going great with her and Lucifer right now. He'd even started coming over a couple of nights a week to have dinner with them. She really believed things would work out.

"So, I'm guessing he did tell you," Maze said. Chloe had never confirmed that she'd spoken to Lucifer, but since they didn't break up, she assumed she did, and she assumed Lucifer told Chloe everything.

"Yeah. It's really horrible, and I could understand why he was so reluctant to be a part of Trixie's life. I don't know what I would've done if I was him," Chloe said as she went over and sat at the table. She couldn't even imagine the pain she'd feel if someone had stolen Trixie from her. She didn't think she'd be able to go on living without her daughter.

"He went crazy for a while. It may have only been a few days, but he loved that kid," Maze said.

"Lucifer said there was never really any leads on who did it," Chloe said.

"Oh, I think it's pretty obvious who did it. Lucifer doesn't want to accept it though," Maze said.

"You know who it was?" Chloe asked.

"For sure? No, but I know it wasn't demons. Lucifer and I both tortured every demon who could've possibly been involved. One of them would've cracked if they'd done it. That leaves the other side. It leaves his dick of a father. He knows that's a possibility, but he doesn't seem to want to accept that it was him. Even after everything he's done to him, Lucifer can't let himself believe it," Maze said.

"I hope you're wrong, but if not, I understand why Lucifer wouldn't want to believe it. No matter how much he hates his father, he'd never want to accept that his own parent could take his child from him," Chloe said.

Maze nodded. "It wouldn't change anything if he believed it, except to bring about another war. That kid likely died minutes after she was taken. And it's not like Lucifer could win a fight with his father."

"You don't think there's any chance the child's alive?" Chloe asked.

"Lucifer's the Devil. They wouldn't have let his kid live," Maze said before heading out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Amenadiel appeared in his mother's apartment. He'd been trying to avoid Earth since Grace had turned up at Lux. The guilt of what he'd done had been too much. But his mother had prayed and demanded to see him.

Charlotte was sitting on the couch having a drink when her son arrived. She immediately went over and hugged him. "Hello, son. I'm glad you came."

"You didn't give me much of a choice, Mom. You ordered me to come," Amenadiel said as he hugged her back.

Charlotte let go of her son. "Yes, well, I had no choice. You have been gone awhile, and the last time you were here, you looked extremely upset."

"I…I'm fine. I've just been really busy," Amenadiel lied.

"I am your mother, Amenadiel. I know when you are lying. Come," Charlotte said before leading him over to the couch by the hand and sitting him down. She sat next to him. "I can see on your face that something is bothering you. Is something wrong in Heaven?"

"No. Nothing's changed at home. It changed when I came back here last time," Amenadiel said. He decided there was no use in continuing to lie. It wasn't affective. Maybe his mother could help him if she told him. "Mom, have you ever done something you really regretted, to the point where it was killing you."

"I take it you have," Charlotte said without answering the question.

"I didn't regret it, not until recently. I did it, and I felt justified in it. I told myself it was right, and I believed it. I was ordered to do it. Well, sort of. Father didn't exactly tell me to do that, but I knew what he wanted," Amenadiel said.

"What is it, son?" Charlotte asked.

"He'll never forgive me, Mom," Amenadiel said in a shaky voice.

Charlotte huffed irritably. "I wish you would stop allowing your father to have such a hold over you."

"No, Lucifer. He will never, ever forgive me. That didn't matter to me when I did it. I didn't care what Lucifer thought of me. In my eyes, he was just the Devil. I didn't care if he hated me. It's different now though," Amenadiel said.

"What could you have done that makes you think Lucifer wouldn't forgive you?" Charlotte asked.

Amenadiel sighed. He had to tell her. He'd never told anyone before, but he had to tell his mother now. He just hoped she didn't think less of him, though he couldn't' really blame her if she did. "Occasionally, Lucifer would visit Earth. Usually, I'd find him and bring him back to Hell within a day. One time though, I was busy during his visit. I decided to wait. I thought maybe he'd go back to Hell within a few days anyway. I was right. He returned two days later. I thought that was the end of it. It was many months before I found out that Lucifer impregnated a woman during that trip."

Charlotte gasped. Out of everything she could think of, Lucifer having a child was the last thing she thought Amenadiel would tell her. "A child? There is a Nephilim out there?"

Amenadiel nodded.

"Does Lucifer now? Or is that what you think he won't forgive you for? Not telling him he has a child?" Charlotte asked. She could see where Lucifer might be angry about that, but she didn't think he'd consider it unforgivable, especially since her son didn't appear that fond of children.

Amenadiel shook his head. "If only it were that easy. No, Lucifer knows. He found out about her right after she was born and took her back to Hell with him. Father found out not too long after and enlisted my help."

Charlotte's human body stiffened as she thought of what her husband could have asked their son to do. "Did you kill the child? Please tell me you didn't."

"No, I didn't. What I did wasn't much better though. Father wanted me to talk to Lucifer. He said he wanted me to impress upon him that a child shouldn't be raised in Hell, especially one with such divinity in her. But I knew Lucifer wasn't gonna listen. I mean, he started a rebellion against Father. He was never going to succumb to his wishes. I knew not to even bother talking to Lucifer. It wouldn't work. But I couldn't simply tell Father I'd failed. He'd made it clear he did not want that child raised in Hell," Amenadiel said. His father hadn't told him what to do in so many words, but he knew what his father wanted. He wanted that kid out of Lucifer's care.

"You took the child," Charlotte realized.

Amenadiel nodded. "I killed the demon caring for her and brought her to Father. He handled her upbringing from then on out. Until recently anyway. She's here. She's met Lucifer, but she hasn't told him who she is."

"What could you have been thinking?!" Charlotte asked sharply before standing up. She could clearly see her son's plight now. He was right. Lucifer would not forgive him for this. This was going to destroy their family.

"Mom, I was following orders. Well, sort of. Father didn't say to do it, but it had to be what he wanted, right?" Amenadiel asked.

"Did he know what you did?" Charlotte asked.

"I think so. I mean, I never said the words, but he must know, right? It is what he wanted, isn't it?" Amenadiel asked.

Charlotte let out an angry yell. "This is the problem with him never telling anyone what he wants! You assumed he wanted you to steal your brother's child because you were trying to infer what he wanted." Lucifer had said something similar to this once, and he was right. Her husband never told anyone what he wanted, which caused their children to make terrible mistakes in his name. "This if your father's fault."

"Lucifer won't see it that way. He won't care if this is what Father wanted. He will hate me for what I've done," Amenadiel said

Charlotte could not deny that. If Lucifer didn't attempt to kill his brother for what he did, which was very possible, he'd at the very least shun him forever. "Then he can't know."

"I don't know how we can stop him. His daughter is here. She is a part of his life. She hasn't told him yet, but she's here because she wants something from him, probably for him to know that she hates him. She thinks he abandoned her. The anger she feels for him will eventually come to the surface. He's going to find out," Amenadiel said. Honestly, he wished he could stop Lucifer from finding out the truth about Sapphire. He wished things could go back to the way they were before she came to town. He knew that made him a cruel bastard, as well as a cowardly one, but he didn't want his brother to hate him.

"I'm not suggesting we hide the truth about Lucifer's child from him. Of course, we can't do that. He needs to know. But perhaps we can omit your involvement. It's your father's fault. He's the only one that needs to carry the blame," Charlotte said.

Amenadiel shook his head. "She knows me, Mom, and she's not a big fan of me. She's not gonna protect me."

"We will find a way. We have some time to come up with a solution. In the meantime, I would like to meet this girl. Where can I find her, and what's her name?" Charlotte asked. This child was a part of her family. She was Lucifer's child. She wanted to get to know her.

"She works at Lucifer's club. Her name is Grace, but she uses the name Sapphire," Amenadiel said.

Charlotte smiled. "Just like Lucifer. She has changed her name. Wait, isn't it frowned upon for children to work in bars."

"Yeah, but since when does Lucifer care about rules?" Amenadiel asked.

"Alright, I am going to think of a way to fix this. In the meantime, I think it would be best if you go home and remain there for a while," Charlotte said.

Amenadiel nodded and stood up. "Thanks, Mom. I know I don't deserve what you're doing."

"I am your mother. It is my job to help you. However, if I can get you out of this, you must find a way to handle things differently. You cannot blindly follow what you believe your father wants," Charlotte said firmly.

"Mom…"

"Promise me, Amenadiel," Charlotte said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"I promise," Amenadiel said softly before flying away.


	9. Chapter 9

Sapphire was behind the bar at Lux serving drinks. It had been about a week since she moved in with Chloe Decker. Things were going well. She liked Chloe a lot. She was nice and acted like she really cared. Sapphire even liked that Chloe insisted on some rules with her, like not going anywhere without telling her. It made Sapphire feel like someone really cared.

Sapphire was also surprised by how much she liked Trixie. She'd never had any experience around children, even when she was one, but Trixie was a great kid. The only thing Sapphire didn't like was how much Trixie clung to Lucifer, but that was mainly because Sapphire knew Lucifer would disappoint her. All and all though, things were going well.

Sapphire of course knew things would eventually go downhill. Either Chloe got sick of her, as everyone in her life always did, or Lucifer would find out the truth and force her away. So, she wouldn't allow herself to get too close to Chloe and her family. She couldn't let herself get too comfortable.

Sapphire soon noticed a woman with short brown come up to the bar. She immediately walked over. "Hi. What can I get you?"

"A dry martini will do," the woman said as she stared at her.

Sapphire nodded and immediately got to work on pouring the drink. Once she was done, she brought it over to the woman.

"Thank you. I think you may be the youngest person my son has ever hired," the woman said.

Sapphire stiffened and stared at her. "Your s…son. Lucifer?"

"Yes. I go by Charlotte," Charlotte said as she stuck her hand out. She had no trouble believing this girl was Lucifer's. She looked much like him.

Still dumbstruck, Sapphire shook the woman's hand. She couldn't believe this was happening. She'd always known she had a grandmother. Her grandfather had brought her up a few times. However, Sapphire never believed they'd actually meet. The Goddess had been locked in Hell after the terrible things she'd done. Well, according to her grandfather she'd done terrible things. He didn't think much of her. Of course, he also didn't think much of Lucifer, and Sapphire thought he misjudged that situation greatly.

Sapphire hated Lucifer, but not because he was the Devil. Honestly, she didn't think he actually deserved that moniker. The guy ran a club and helped put away criminals on the side. He hardly seemed that devilish. Maybe his mother was the same. "Uh, hi. I'm Sapphire.

"Nice to meet you," Charlotte said as they briefly shook hands. "How long have you worked here?"

"Not long. A few weeks," Sapphire said as she eyed her grandmother. She wondered if the woman knew who she was. If anyone could figure out who she was, it was the actual Goddess of everything, and if she knew, it was unlikely she wouldn't tell Lucifer.

"I have never known a teenager to work in a bar. In fact, as I work as a lawyer, I know it to be illegal," Charlotte said.

"I can show you my ID that says I'm twenty-one," Sapphire said.

"That's not necessary. I never said I cared that you worked here. I'd imagine your family might be bothered by it. In my experience, people don't generally like children being around alcohol."

"Yeah, well, mine couldn't care less," Sapphire said. She relaxed a little.

Charlotte wasn't sure if Sapphire was speaking about Lucifer or Charlotte's husband. It was possible she was talking about both. "I am sure that isn't true. I'm sure your parents care.

Sapphire did nothing but snort in response. "Trust me, they don't.

"Children often believe their parents don't care. My son believed the same for many years," Charlotte said. It didn't sit well with her that the child thought so little of Lucifer. Lucifer had done nothing wrong. She would tell her that, but it would damage the relationship between Lucifer and Amenadiel forever. She refused to let that happy because of something her husband had set in motion.

Just then, Chloe made her way over. "Charlotte?"

Charlotte turned to her son's girlfriend. "Hello, Detective. I was just chatting with Lucifer's new bartender."

"Why?" Chloe asked suspiciously. Charlotte rarely spoke to anyone unless it served her. She didn't chat with anyone. She was annoyed by human beings in general. She believed them to be beneath her. What was she trying to do with Sapphire?

"Why not? It was nice to meet you, Sapphire," Charlotte said before picking up her drink and walking away from the bar.

"Is everything okay, Chloe?" Sapphire asked. She could tell that the woman was at the very least unnerved by her interactions with Charlotte.

"What was Charlotte talking to you about?" Chloe asked. She really wasn't trying to be nosy, but she knew how Charlotte was. She was a manipulator. She'd twisted Lucifer apart due to many of her manipulations, and Chloe would not see that happen with Sapphire. She didn't know what Charlotte wanted with the teen, but there had to be something.

"She wasn't really talking to me about anything. It was just small talk. She commented on my age and mentioned my family. I told her they didn't give a damn and she said I was probably wrong," Sapphire explained. She was confused. Chloe looked worried.

"You have no idea how much that unnerves me," Chloe commented.

"Why?" Sapphire asked.

"Be careful around Charlotte. In fact, if you can, avoid her. She's not someone you want to trust," Chloe warned before stepping away from the bar in search of Lucifer. She found him with another one of his employees. "Hey, I need to talk to you."

"Of course, darling," Lucifer said before following her. "Is everything alright?"

"It's your mother," Chloe said.

Lucifer's eyes darkened. He immediately became concerned, and a bit angry. It was expected. When his mother was involved, the odds were that something terrible had or would happen, and Chloe's concern suggested this time was no exception. "What did she do? Are you alright? Did she try to hurt you?"

Chloe noticed that Lucifer's eyes began to turn red at the end. She immediately put her hand on his arm to calm him down. "No, I'm fine. It isn't anything like that. You need to calm down.

Lucifer relaxed considerably, and his eyes changed back to their normal color.

"Look, it's not really anything major, at least I don't think. It's just that your mother was talking with Sapphire a minute ago," Chloe said.

"That's it? Bloody hell! You're going to kill me. Chloe, Sapphire is a bartender. Mum likes to drink. Of course, they'd speak," Lucifer said as if she'd lost her mind.

"No, it wasn't just her ordering a drink. Sapphire said she was nice to her. That she even gave her some advice about her parents," Chloe said.

Lucifer mulled that over for a minute or so. "Alright, that does seem a bit disturbing. Mother doesn't take any interest in humans, except for occasionally, Daniel."

"Maybe I'm being over protective, but I can't help but think your mom is up to something," Chloe said.

"Of course, she is, darling. She's always up to something. I don't know what she could possibly want from a teenager that works in my club though. Would you like me to speak to her?" Lucifer asked.

"I don't know. I mean, it is a stupid thing to get upset about. They were just talking," Chloe said. She felt a bit stupid for getting worried over a stupid conversation. It was just that she was quickly becoming close to Sapphire, and she didn't trust Charlotte at all. The woman was good at screwing with people. She didn't want to see that kid hurt by her.

"With my mother, there's no such thing as just talking, but perhaps we should wait to become alarmed. I can warn Sapphire away from mum if you'd like. That certainly can't hurt," Lucifer said.

"I already did, though you saying something can't hurt either. I just don't want to see Sapphire hurt or used. That's happened enough in her life. Plus, there's whatever Charlotte may or may not be using her for," Chloe said. She also worried about Lucifer. If Charlotte was planning something, it would likely affect him a great deal. The last time she'd manipulated him, she helped to get him to believe that what they had wasn't real, and nearly had him ready to storm Heaven to declare war on his father.

"It will be alright, love. I'll not let my mother begin her manipulations again. Now, let's get you a drink. I believe you've spent enough time on my mother tonight," Lucifer said before leading the way to the bar.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlotte was in her office looking through the file of her latest case. She found that despite her hatred for humans, she liked her job as a lawyer. It certainly wasn't helping those whom she represented that she liked. They were typically the worst sort of humans. What she liked about it was throwing her power at people. It was quite satisfying.

Charlotte was busy reading when her door opened. She looked up prepared to berate someone, only to be pleasantly surprised to find her granddaughter there. "Ah, hello. Sapphire, right?"

Sapphire nodded and stepped further inside reluctantly and shut the door. She wasn't sure she should be there. She debated on going for days, but she was extremely unnerved by the woman in front of her. Both Chloe and Lucifer had urged her to keep her distance from Charlotte. They both told her that the woman didn't care most people, and that it was suspect for her to take an interest in Sapphire. That made Sapphire rally uneasy. It made her think more and more that Charlotte knew the truth.

"How did you know where to find me?" Charlotte asked.

"I got your full name from someone at Lux and then looked you up. I knew you were a lawyer, so I started there," Sapphire replied.

Charlotte smirked proudly. "I am impressed. I am not sure why you wanted to speak with me though."

Sapphire stepped up to her desk. "I want to know why you're so interested in me."

Charlotte laughed. "Interested? What would make you think I'm interested in you? We've only had one conversation."

"And from what I've heard, that's unlike you. Your own son seems to think you've taken an interest in me, and that makes him think you're plotting something," Sapphire said.

Charlotte couldn't deny the stab of pain she felt on hearing that. Her own son thought everything she did was some kind of plot against him. To be fair, she'd given him good reason to believe that, but she was trying to do now was help him. "Lucifer can be paranoid at times."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I may not think much of him, but I'm inclined to believe Lucifer knows what he's talking about. It doesn't make sense for you to take such an interest in a girl you just met. You know who I am, don't you?" Sapphire asked. It was a gamble for to even ask that question on the off chance that the goddess didn't know, but Sapphire was almost certain she did.

Charlotte smiled. "Once again, I'm impressed, though not surprised. I can see my son both in your features and personality, even after just one meeting. It's not surprising that you're smart enough to figure it out."

"I am not like him!" Sapphire said forcefully. She hated all comparisons to Lucifer, even if she had to concede that she did receive some traits from him. Where it mattered, she wasn't like him. She would never do what he had. "How did you find out?"

"Amenadiel," Charlotte said simply.

Sapphire sneered at the name of her uncle. She'd never thought much of Amenadiel. Then again, he'd never thought much of her either. She knew just from the way he looked at her that he judged her just for being the daughter of the Devil. How could she like someone who judged her just for existing? "I should've known."

Charlotte could tell just from the look on the girl's face that Amenadiel was correct when he said she didn't like him and wouldn't protect him. So, Charlotte was going to have to find a way to explain Amenadiel knowing Sapphire without giving away that he was involved in the kidnapping before she told Lucifer. It wasn't going to be easy. "I can see you and Amenadiel don't get along too well."

"I don't think much of whining daddy's boys," Sapphire said.

"One of Amenadiel's biggest flaws has always been his devotion to his father. He makes bad decisions because of it," Charlotte said. There was no denying that. Amenadiel had stolen his brother's child because he believed it to be his father's wish. Even if it was his wish, that was a very drastic thing to do.

"Are you going to tell Lucifer?" Sapphire asked. She may as well find out now if the life she'd just started to build was going to be destroyed. She knew it would eventually, but she hoped for more time.

"I have no plans of telling him in the foreseeable future," Charlotte said. That was true enough. She had yet to discover a way to tell Lucifer the truth without exposing Amenadiel, which meant she couldn't tell him yet. While Lucifer deserved to know, she was unwilling to allow his relationship with his brother to be destroyed with the knowledge. She would wait until there was another way.

Sapphire didn't miss the careful way her grandmother answered her question. "Which means you are going to tell him one day."

"Did you not come here for him to find out? You came to the city you knew he lived in. You work in his club. You came here looking for attention from him," Charlotte said.

Sapphire looked away, unable to deny the truth in the woman's words. But all of that had been before someone showed up that actually took an interest in her. Chloe actually seemed to care. Sapphire knew it would eventually come to an end, but it was nice to have someone care, even it was just temporary.

"I know you think very little of your father…"

"Don't! He's not my father! DNA doesn't make someone a parent!" Sapphire practically yelled.

Charlotte frowned. "No, I'm certain it does. It is the factor that establishes paternity in many cases."

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "I mean that it takes more than that to be a parent. Lucifer has never done anything for me. Until recently, he was nothing more than a stranger, and even now, he's not much more."

"Oh, I see. It was a metaphor. You know, I'm guessing you only have my husband's word that Lucifer chose not to be a part of your life. Despite what he'd like people to believe, his word isn't always to be believed," Charlotte said.

"You don't have to tell me that, but I also have the fact that Lucifer wasn't there. I think that's more than enough to prove what I've been told. Plus, I'm guessing he hasn't even told anyone that I exist. Am I wrong? Did you know I existed before Amenadiel told you?" Sapphire asked.

"No, but…"

"There you go then. So, there's no reason for you to tell him. It's not as if he'll care," she said.

"As I said, I have no plans to tell him right now," Charlotte said.

Just then, the door opened, and Lucifer's voice rang through. "Mother, we need to…

Sapphire turned to see Lucifer standing in the doorway looking shocked at her presence.

"What are you doing here?" Lucifer asked.

"Hello, son," Charlotte greeted. "Your bartender here came to seek my legal counsel."

"Legal counsel? For what?" Lucifer asked.

"Well, that's confidential, but I'm sure you can figure it out, since you know her circumstances," Charlotte said.

Lucifer walked closer and his hand shot out and took Sapphire lightly by the arm. "Come here."

Sapphire barely managed to suppress a scowl as she was dragged over by the door.

"I told you to stay away from my mother, so has Chloe. She's not be trusted. She's trying to manipulate you," Lucifer said.

"You know that I can here you, right, Lucifer?" Charlotte asked. She was mostly human now, but she still maintained sharp senses, not as good as before, but she could hear what was being said in the same room she was in, even when the person was whispering, which Lucifer wasn't.

"Yes, I am quite aware, Mother," Lucifer said without even taking his attention off the teenager in his grip. "What part of what we said was difficult to understand?"

This time, Sapphire couldn't keep the scowl from her face. This bastard had no right to sit here and lecture her. He gave up that right sixteen years ago. "Your warnings are duly noted, Lucifer, but I don't answer to you outside of Lux."

Lucifer wasn't all that surprised by Sapphire's response. He wasn't an idiot. He knew the girl didn't like him. She tried to hide it, but he saw the looks she gave him when she didn't think anyone was paying attention. It bothered him more than it should. "Perhaps not, but as you live with her, you do answer to Chloe, and I know she has said the same. I understand the need to consult a lawyer under the circumstances, but this was not the right avenue to take."

"It's my choice what avenue I take," Sapphire said through gritted teeth.

Lucifer huffed in frustration. "Go wait for me by my car. I will take you home."

"I don't need you…"

Go!" Lucifer said before opening the door and gently pushing her out the door. He then turned to his mother and fixed a glare onto her as he walked towards her. "What are up to, Mother?"

"I don't know what you mean, son. I am simply trying to help a young girl with legal troubles," Charlotte said.

"First of all, she doesn't have legal troubles. She's fine. She's living with Chloe," Lucifer said.

"Well, maybe she thinks it's not the best arrangement. I can't really blame her there," Charlotte said. It wasn't a good day if she couldn't get at least one dig at her son's girlfriend. She couldn't help it. The detective just bothered her.

"I know exactly what she thinks, and it's not that," Lucifer said. He knew how Sapphire thought because she was much like him. Like with him, the people in her life had gone out of their way to show her that she didn't and would never matter to anyone. As such, Sapphire had a hard time trusting that anyone cared now. That was why she wanted to see a lawyer. She was afraid one day that Chloe would do the same as everyone else, and then she'd be back where she started. "What she thinks is not important. You're using her for something, and I won't stand for it!"

Charlotte watched as her son's eyes turned red. Somewhere inside of him, he knew the truth. He could sense it. There was no other explanation for why he was so protective of a girl he barely knew. "What makes you think I'm using her?"

"Because I know you! You don't care about this child. You don't care about any human," Lucifer said.

"Well, that's not totally true. I enjoy Daniel," Charlotte said with a smirk.

A disgusted look made its way to Lucifer's face. "Yes, don't remind me of that. Mum, I'm warning you, stay away from Sapphire. If she wants a lawyer, I will find her another one," he said before heading for the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucifer led Sapphire into Chloe's house about twenty minutes later. They found Maze and Trixie in the living room when they got there.

"Hi, Lucifer," Trixie said as soon as she noticed him come in.

"Spawn," Lucifer greeted.

"Are you staying?" Trixie asked.

"Yes, at least until after I speak with your mother," Lucifer said.

Sapphire scowled, knowing Lucifer was planning to tell Chloe he'd caught her with Charlotte.

"We're going to play a game. Do you wanna play?" Trixie asked.

Lucifer's first instinct was to say no. He was doing better with Trixie. He was able to be around her at times, but sometimes he still felt like he was betraying his child by letting another in. But he decided to shove that away. It wasn't Trixie's fault that he would forever by haunted by his own failure. "Well, I suppose that would be acceptable."

"Will you play too, Sapphire?" Trixie asked.

"Uh, how about the two of us play a game later tonight?" Sapphire asked. She wasn't in the mood to play any game right now, especially with Lucifer.

"Okay," Trixie said.

Sapphire smiled at the girl and headed towards her bedroom.

Just as Lucifer went to join Maze and Trixie, the door opened, and Chloe walked in.

Chloe smiled when she saw Lucifer. "Hey. This is a pleasant surprise."

"Hi, Mommy. Me, Lucifer, and Maze are gonna play a game. Do you wanna play?" Trixie asked.

"Actually, Trixie, I will need to postpone. I must speak with your mother," Lucifer said.

"Come on, Trix. Let's play down my room. We'll have more fun without him anyway," Maze said as she stood up.

"Okay," Trixie said reluctantly before following Maze. She was a little disappointed, but Lucifer would play with her soon. He always kept his word.

"What's going on? You said you were going to see your mother. Did something happen?"

"Yes. I'm usually not one, as one might say, squeal, but I'm concerned about what my mother's up to. Sapphire was there when I got there," Lucifer said.

"Are you kidding me? I told her to stay away from Charlotte. I told her that she was likely trying to manipulate her," Chloe said.

"As did I. Mum said she was there for legal advice," Lucifer said.

"Legal advice? You think like an emancipation type of thing?" Chloe asked.

"From her point of view, it would make sense. Yes, she's living with you, so she's fine, but…"

"But she's probably waiting for the other shoe to drop. She's waiting for me to stop caring, like everyone else has," Chloe said. She would see that. It wasn't easy to trust, especially for someone who had never been able to trust anyone before. Plus, Sapphire hadn't been living with her for very long. The kid was looking for some kind of assurance.

"Yes, that's possible. There is also the possibility of her grandfather coming back around and forcing her back," Lucifer said.

"You think that's possible?" Chloe asked. She never considered the possibility. Sapphire described her grandfather as someone who had never really cared. He'd basically kicked her out. Why would he come back?

"It's unlikely, but anything is possible. It's something that's likely in her head. She needn't worry about it though. If it happened, I would ensure the bastard had no leg to stand on," Lucifer said. He had contacts all over the place that owed him favors. It would not be hard to get someone to make records disappear and others appear out of thin air.

"Normally, I don't condone the shady way you do things, but I'd make an exception in this case. What about your mother? Did she say anything?" Chloe asked.

"She denied it, unsurprisingly. Mum certainly wasn't going to admit to manipulation. Anyway, I warned her to stay away from Sapphire and then I brought the girl home," Lucifer said.

"Thank you. I'll talk to her about it. Do you have any idea what your mother might want with her?" Chloe asked.

"No, but I plan to find out. I should go now. I shouldn't' be here when you speak with Sapphire. She already doesn't like me. That will just be worse now that I've told on her," Lucifer said.

Chloe frowned a little. "Why do you think she doesn't like you? She has no reason not to. You've been as helpful to her as I have."

"She doesn't. If the looks I get when she doesn't think I'm paying attention didn't prove that, the way she responded when I found her with Mum certainly is," Lucifer said.

"I'm guessing you let her know it wasn't smart to be there. Lucifer, kids don't take it well when they're called out for doing something they're not supposed to. Don't take it personally," Chloe said.

Lucifer was certain that wasn't it. Sapphire did not like him. He didn't know why, but she didn't. Perhaps it was the whole Devil thing. She was raised religiously. Although, she didn't seem to mind working for him. He really didn't know what the issue was. He did know that it didn't sit well with him though. "Well, I have to go anyway. I have to oversee an inventory shipment at Lux."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner then," Chloe said before kissing him briefly.

Lucifer kissed her back and headed for the door. "Goodbye, Darling.

Once Lucifer was gone, Chloe decided to call for Sapphire. She figured they should get this done now, especially since Trixie was currently occupied down with Maze. "Sapphire, will you come out here, please?!"

Sapphire came out within a few seconds. "You pissed at me?"

Chloe sighed. "No, I wouldn't go that fire. I'd say frustrated with a small amount of ire is more accurate. You did exactly what I asked you not to."

"Well, you didn't exactly say I could go see Charlotte Richards, just that I shouldn't," Sapphire said. She was good at technicalities. It didn't seem to be impressing Chloe any more than it ever had her grandfather though.

Chloe gave her charge an annoyed look. "That's because I thought you'd be smart enough to heed my warning. Come sit. We need to talk about this and other things."

Sapphire felt a large amount of trepidation. She wondered if they were already at the point where Chloe would kick her out.

Chloe led the way to the kitchen table, where they sat down across from each other. "Lucifer told me you went to see Charlotte in a professional capacity. We've both managed to guess, you want to try for emancipation. Now, before we continue this, I need to ask you something. Do you not want to live hear anymore?" She didn't believe that was the case, but she had to ask just in case. She wouldn't make any attempts to impede her if it was truly what she wanted.

"No, I do," Sapphire said.

Chloe nodded. "Then you're looking for a failsafe. You're worried I'm going to kick you out."

Sapphire looked away and shifted in her seat. "That might not be the reason she went to see Charlotte, but that didn't mean Chloe's words weren't the truth. Not only was she afraid of it, but she knew it would happen one day.

"I don't expect you to believe me when I tell you this, at least not yet, but I am not going to kick you out," Chloe said.

"Not yet," Sapphire blurted out before she could stop herself.

Chloe sighed. It was like she said, she didn't expect Sapphire to believe her. It was going to take time for the girl to trust her. "No, not ever. Listen, I know that when I first brought you here, I told you you'd stay with me until I can think of a better solution for you, but even after such a short time, I'm convinced that this is the solution. You fit in great in this family. Trixie and I both love having you around. That being said, if you truly want to, I can understand going the emancipation route. You need to understand though that emancipations are hard to win without parental consent."

"What if…?" Sapphire trailed off before she could finish her question. She didn't want to ask it. It made her sound vulnerable, and she hated that feeling.

"What is it?" Chloe prompted.

"What if Lucifer said he wanted me to go?" Sapphire asked. She knew he would one day. Even if he never found out the truth about her, he would ask.

"Okay, first of all, I know that would never happen, but if it did, he would be shut down hard. He would be the one to leave," Chloe said firmly. It was a moot point because Lucifer was never going to ask that of her. He cared about Sapphire too. But she meant what she said. She would not kick Sapphire out because anyone, even Lucifer, told her to. "Is that why Lucifer says you don't seem to like him? Were you afraid Lucifer would want you gone?"

"Partly. He… He's everything I've been told my father is," Sapphire said.

"Lucifer is not like that, Sapphire. He is nothing like your father. Trust me, he is no deadbeat," Chloe said firmly.

Sapphire resisted the urge to laugh hysterically. That was exactly what Lucifer was. She was living proof of that She was sure he'd want her gone eventually, and she wasn't sure Chloe's promise would hold up, nor was she sure that Lucifer would let her keep it. "Sure."

"Lucifer thinks you may also be worried that your grandfather may return for you," Chloe said.

"No, I'm not worried about that," Sapphire said. Her grandfather wasn't coming back. He'd given up on her completely. Honestly, there was a small part of her that wished he would. She hated that part of her. Most of her hated him, but there was that small part of her that still loved him. She wondered sometimes if Lucifer had that part in him too.

"Well, if he ever did, I want you to know that we would stop him."

Sapphire snorted. "Chloe, if he ever came back, nobody could stop him from taking what he wanted. It doesn't matter though because he's not going to."

Chloe decided to file that statement away. Sapphire seemed to believe her grandfather was invincible. She wondered if he was rich or connected. He was probably both. She'd need to mention it to Lucifer later. "So are we clear, or do you still want to pursue emancipation?"

"I…I was never seeing Charlotte for that. She told Lucifer I came to see her for legal advice and I let Lucifer believe that, but it's not true. She must have thought she was protecting me by lying,' Sapphire said.

"I'm positive that if Charlotte lied, it was for her own protection, but if you didn't go to see her for her services, why did you?" Chloe asked.

"I believed you and Lucifer when you said she wanted something from me. I went to see you to try to find out what she was planning," Sapphire said honestly. It wasn't the complete truth, but it was still the truth.

"Okay, I can kind of understand that, but you and I need to get something clear. You're going to be staying here permanently. You need to follow my rules. If you don't, there will be consequences. Now, just so there's no confusion whatsoever, that does not mean that I'll kick you out if you disobey me. Real parents and guardians don't do that. But I will punish you," Chloe said firmly.

Sapphire nodded. "I understand. Are you going to now?"

"No, because I didn't make that clear before, and because I know you aren't used to anyone looking out for you. But from now one, you do what I say, or face the consequences. And let this be the first thing, since you pointed out before that I didn't actually say it. Stay away from Charlotte," Chloe said sternly.

"What if she comes into the bar?" Sapphire asked

"That's different. You can't control that, but if that happens, I want you to be careful around her, and I'd like it if you'd alert Lucifer if he doesn't already know she's there," Chloe said.

Sapphire nodded. She wasn't sure she'd be able to keep away from Charlotte completely due to the fact that the woman could blow her secret whenever, but she would try to keep contact to a minimum.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Charlotte had just arrived home. When she got there, she found Amenadiel in the kitchen. "Amenadiel, what are you doing here? I told you to stay in Heaven."

"I know, but I had to come back and find out what's happening. Did you find a way to tell Lucifer without him hating me?" Amenadiel asked.

"Not yet. I met with the child though, twice. She knows I know, but I didn't tell her about you. Lucifer knows deep down too. He's very protective of her," Charlotte said.

"I…I don't know if we can keep this a secret, Mom," Amenadiel said.

"We will, son. But you may have to deal with Lucifer's anger. I'm not sure we can pull it off without at least letting Lucifer know you knew the child was alive. If that's the case, he will be angry, but if we can convince him you didn't know of a kidnapping, he will forgive you. He will just blame your father for it, Charlotte said.

"But Father didn't do it, nor did he order me to," Amenadiel said.

"But you believe that is what he would've eventually done," Charlotte said.

"Yes, I think so. He didn't want Grace raised in Hell," Amenadiel said.

"Has he said anything on this matter? Have you spoken to him about Sapphire since you returned to Heaven?" Charlotte asked.

"I tried to. I told him she was with Lucifer. He got angry and wouldn't allow the conversation to continue. He is obviously upset that she went to Lucifer," Amenadiel said.

Charlotte nodded. It was either that or her husband truly didn't know before and it was Amenadiel his ire was directed towards.

"Mom, it isn't right to blame him. He didn't do it," Amenadiel said. He was also afraid of whatever retribution he'd face from his father when the being found out his son had allowed him to be blamed.

"He is responsible! It is his actions and behavior that led to this!" Charlotte said furiously. "Now you need to go home until I call you."

Amenadiel lingered for a couple of seconds before reluctantly taking flight.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been about two months since Sapphire moved in with Chloe. She was still working at Lux, where she currently found herself, though she had a feeling that would change soon. She knew her new guardian wasn't wild about her bartending and would probably put a stop to it soon enough.

Sapphire had just finished mixing a drink for one of the regulars when she noticed her grandmother come over with Chloe's ex-husband.

Charlotte smiled when she saw her granddaughter. "Hello, Sapphire.

"Charlotte. Hi, Dan," she greeted them both.

"Still working here, I see," Dan said, sounding less than thrilled.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Chloe is going to make me quit soon," Sapphire said.

"Sorry. Try to understand, I'm a cop. It feels many levels of wrong to let this happen," Dan said.

"It's cool. What can I get you guys?" she asked.

"Martini," Charlotte said.

"I'll take a scotch," Dan said.

Charlotte turned to Dan. "Daniel, why don't you find us a table. I will wait for our drinks."

"Okay," Dan said before walking away.

Charlotte turned back to Sapphire and smiled. "I expected to see you again after you left my office."

"I figured it was a given that I was asked to stay away from you," Sapphire said.

Charlotte sighed. "Yes, your father and his human are quite paranoid."

Sapphire glared at the goddess. "Don't call him that, especially not here, where he could overhear it!"

"Relax. He's in his penthouse with the detective. I just left there." Charlotte said.

"Are you going to put me out of my misery and tell me if you're going to tell him?" Sapphire asked. She really needed to know if Charlotte would give her up. She would have to leave if that happened. She wasn't going to stay and wait to be kicked out. Chloe said she never would, even if she wanted to keep that promise, Lucifer would make sure she couldn't. He would send her away. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. It would hurt too much, as she'd begun to get too comfortable with living with Chloe. She wouldn't allow Lucifer to see her hurt like that.

"Do you really believe you will be able to hide this forever?" Charlotte asked.

Sapphire shrugged. "Its been over two months and he doesn't have a clue."

Charlotte knew that wasn't true. While Lucifer wasn't fully aware, there was some part of him that knew. Nothing else explained the way he looked out for this girl. "Perhaps that's true, but it's unlikely that that will go on forever. I know that you are worried about his reaction when he does, but I believer he will surprise you."

"Will you just tell me what you're going to do, so I can figure out what I need to do?" Sapphire asked. She was tired of worrying about what would happen. She just wanted an answer one way or another.

Charlotte frowned. She didn't like the way Sapphire said that. It made her think that the child might try to literally run from the problem. She couldn't let that happen, so she lied. "Alright. I won't tell Lucifer the truth."

Sapphire let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Really?"

"Yes. I have no desire to cause you pain. I will keep your secret," she lied.

"Thank you," Sapphire said. She felt so much relief after hearing that. Now, Lucifer and Chloe never had to know. She could figure out a way to pretend not to hate Lucifer, at least until he blew things with Chloe or no longer wanted to play the family man. It would be hard, but she could do it if it meant she could stay with Chloe and Trixie.

"Of course. I suppose it's my duty to make sure you're happy. I believe that is what grandmothers are meant to do, though I am not sure I like the term. From what I gather, it means an old, sickly being," Charlotte said.

Sapphire chuckled and went to make hers and Dan's drinks. "Don't worry, I'll stick to Charlotte."

"Yes, I think I'd prefer that, though it is not technically my name," Charlotte said.

Just then, Chloe and Lucifer came down. They immediately spotted Charlotte and Sapphire and went over.

"Mother, shouldn't you be joining, Daniel?" Lucifer asked pointedly.

Charlotte looked at him and smiled. "Hello, son. Yes, I was simply waiting for our drinks."

As if on cue, Sapphire placed the two drinks in front of Charlotte.

"Thank you," Charlotte said before taking the drinks and going off to find her date.

"Everything okay?" Chloe asked once Charlotte was gone.

"Yeah. She was just making small talk while I mixed her drinks," Sapphire said.

"I'm sure she wanted more than just that, but at least it's over. Are you ready to go home?" Chloe asked.

"My shift's not over yet," Sapphire said.

"Check your phone again. It's half passed twelve," Lucifer said.

"Oh. I guess I lost track of time," Sapphire said.

"Go on home. I will see both of you ladies tomorrow," Lucifer said. Tomorrow was Sunday, and he typically went to Chloe's for dinner, and then they all got roped into playing a game by Trixie.

"I wonder what the world would think if they knew you had dinner and game night once a week. The Devil is officially domesticated," Sapphire said with a smirk.

Lucifer gasped and turned to Chloe. "Darling, are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

"Uh huh," Chloe said in an amused tone.

Sapphire quickly got her things together to go home. "Okay, I'm ready.

Chloe kissed Lucifer for a minute and then led the way towards the exit.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sapphire was sitting in the passenger seat of Chloe's car as she drove them home.

"So, I want to talk to you about you working at Lux," Chloe said. It was time to ease her charge into the reality that she would need to stop bartending soon.

Sapphire sighed. "You're going to make me quit, aren't you?"

"You figured that out already, I see. You're a smart girl. I didn't bust you when I realized you were underage and working there because you needed the job to survive. I kept allowing it after you moved in with me because I knew you didn't feel secure living with me. You were waiting for me to kick you out. I know a part of you still is, which is why I'll let things continue a bit longer. I want you to feel secure, but soon, you're gonna have to quit," Chloe said firmly.

Sapphire nodded. "I've been waiting for you to say something for a while. I know you don't like it. I shouldn't just sit around your house and do nothing though. I should help you."

"Hey, you're a kid. It's not your job to help me. I've never taken a dime from you, and should you get another job, I still won't. If you don't want to sit around the house or find another job though, I have a suggestion. It's not a requirement, but you should think bout going back to school," Chloe said. She assumed the young girl dropped out when she was kicked out of her home.

"I…I've never been to actual school. I was homeschooled. I don't feel like I need to go back to school. Trust me, I've learned everything I need to," Sapphire said. She was well educated. Her grandfather saw to that. He made sure she knew all she needed to, both in human and divine educations.

Chloe chuckled. "I'm sure you think that. Every sixteen-year-old thinks there's nothing more they can possibly learn, but there's always more. You don't have to decide now. Just think about it."

Sapphire nodded.

Chloe continued to drive. She drove through a four-way intersection. Just as she began passing a green light, a truck came from the other direction, running the red light and headed right for her. She swerved to avoid him, but she knew it wasn't going to be enough. They were going to be hit, and the size of the truck told her that it was going to be bad. "Oh my God!"

Sapphire's eyes went wide as she saw the truck coming towards them. She immediately brought her hand up and jerked it to the left, moving the car along with it.

Chloe felt herself lose control of the car. It started moving quickly away from the truck. She let go of the wheel and over to Sapphire, who seemed to be concentrating hard and was gesturing with her hand to the other side of the road, almost like she was willing the car to move that way, and it was. Was she actually moving the car with just a flick of her hand?

Sapphire tried to avoid the other cars, but the road was too busy, and the car was moving too fast. She couldn't control it as much as she would've liked. They ended up sideswiping one car, causing them to veer off the road. At some point, she hit her head hard on the side of the car and everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe woke up to a blinding light in her face. She immediately shut her eyes tight to avoid it. Her head was pounding, and that light only made it worse.

"Hey. Stop torturing her with that thing," A voice with a British accent said.

"I'm trying to do my job, sir," another voice said.

"Lucifer?" Chloe asked as she hesitantly opened her eyes again.

"I'm right here, darling. The first officer on the scene recognized you and figured I'd want to be here, so he called me and said you'd been in an accident," Lucifer explained.

Chloe's eyes went wide as she remembered the car accident. "Sapphire!"

Lucifer gently pushed Chloe down as she tried to get up. "She's fine, love. I just saw her. She's alert and being examined."

"You're sure she's okay?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"Yes. She may have a concussion, and almost certainly a broken arm, but she's going to be fine," Lucifer assured her.

"Thank God," Chloe said as she began to relax again.

"Now don't thank him. He had nothing to do with it," Lucifer said.

"Ma'am, may I examine you now?" the EMT asked.

Chloe nodded and gave him her attention. He shined the light in her eyes once more and checked her vitals.

"You need to go to the hospital to be checked out, but you were lucky. I think you will be fine," the medic said.

"Thank you," Chloe said.

Just then, a cop Chloe recognized came up to them. "Hey, Chloe. How are you feeling?"

"Hey, Ryan. I'm okay. Go ahead and ask me what you need to," Chloe said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was driving through an intersection when a truck started coming at us from the other direction. He'd run a red light," Chloe said.

"Tell me this bastard will be punished," Lucifer said angrily.

"Don't worry, Lucifer. We don't take kindly when idiots like this almost get our people killed," Ryan said before turning back to Chloe. "Chloe, one of the witnesses said the truck never hit you. You managed to swerve away in time at a shocking speed."

Chloe flashed back to Sapphire moving the car with her hand. A year ago, she would've convinced herself that the head injury was affecting her memory, but she knew now that that was not what happened. Sapphire had taken control of the car and saved them. It would've been much worse if she hadn't. "Uh, yeah. I guess you can move quickly when your life and your kid's life are in danger. I managed to swerve, but I couldn't avoid hitting one of the other cars. Then we went off the road. Is the person I hit okay?"

"Yeah, they weren't injured. Don't blame yourself for hitting them, Chloe. It wasn't your fault."

"Thanks, Ryan," Chloe said.

"I'll let you rest," he said before walking away.

Lucifer took Chloe's hand. "Well, it seems you two were lucky. It could've been worse."

"It should've been worse," Chloe said.

"What do you mean? Do you believe this wasn't an accident?" Lucifer asked concerned. It would not be the first time that Chloe was in an accident that wasn't really an accident. The last time, his brother, Uriel had been gunning for her.

"No, I didn't mean that. Don't worry, your family isn't plotting to kill me this time. I meant that that truck was going to hit us, no matter how much I tried to avoid it," Chloe said in disbelief. She was still in shock over what she saw Sapphire do.

"I don't understand," Lucifer said.

Before Chloe could tell him, one of the medics came over. "Excuse me?"

"Can you not see we're in the middle of something here?" Lucifer asked annoyed.

"Lucifer," Chloe admonished.

"I'm sorry, sir, but your daughter is refusing medical attention," the medic said.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"She won't go to the hospital and she keeps trying to get up. She may have a concussion. She needs to see a doctor, and she most definitely needs an x-ray for her arm," he said.

"Don't worry, I will talk to her," Chloe said as she tried to get up.

Once again, Lucifer pushed her back down. "No, you need to rest. I will speak to the child and make sure she behaves."

"Okay. Make sure she understands that going to the hospital is not optional. Ride with her too. I don't want her to be alone," Chloe said.

"Alright," Lucifer said before kissing her on the cheek and walked across the way to where Sapphire was fighting the EMTs.

"I'm fine. I'm not going to the hospital," Sapphire was saying to medics trying to stop her from leaving.

"I beg to differ, my dear. You're going to get checked out," Lucifer said as he made his way over. "I have it, gentlemen. Give us a few moments.

Both men nodded and walked away.

"Is Chloe alright?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes. She's awake, and has instructed me to make sure you behave yourself," Lucifer said.

"I'm fine," Sapphire said. Alright, she wasn't totally fine. Her head was pounding, and her arm hurt so bad she wished she could chop it off, but she would heal quickly. She was susceptible to human injuries, but they always healed faster than in a normal human.

"Yes, well, you'll let a doctor confirm that diagnosis," Lucifer said. He took a hold of her good arm and pulled her back down on the stretcher.

"I don't want to go to the hospital," Sapphire said. Who knew what those doctors would find when they ran their test. She had no idea how much of her was actually human. She supposed it didn't matter too much though. She'd already blown her secret to Chloe, which only made her want to bolt more.

"That's tough luck, I'm afraid. You will go to the hospital and I will accompany you," Lucifer said firmly.

"I think they only let family do that."

"Yes, well, luckily for me, I'm your father," Lucifer said.

Sapphire's eyes went wide. "What?!"

"Well, as far as these gentlemen are concerned anyway," Lucifer said.

Sapphire relaxed. For a second, she thought Lucifer knew, but he didn't. He just believed he was deceiving the EMTs.

"Relax. Hospital visits aren't fun, but provided that you're alright, it should be over relatively quickly," Lucifer said.

Sapphire sighed. Between Lucifer and Chloe, she wasn't going to get out of this. She might as well just let it happen. "Fine."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer made his way into the cubical that Chloe was in. "How are you doing, darling."

"Hey. I'm okay. I just have to have some tests done. How's Sapphire doing?" Chloe asked.

"Fine. She's stopped fighting those trying to help her. She's waiting, quite impatiently, for x-rays and a CT scan," Lucifer said.

"Yeah, I have to get one of those too. They don't think they'll find anything, but they want to be sure. Hey, can I borrow your cell. Maze is sitting with Trixie. I need to let her know I'll be a while," Chloe said. She didn't have her phone with her. It must still be in the car.

"Ah, that's already taken care of," Lucifer told her before sitting down at her side. "So, you were trying to tell me something at the scene. What was it?"

"Right, the truck that almost hit us. That thing was going to hit us, Lucifer. It was going too fast for me to get over in time," Chloe said.

"But you did," Lucifer pointed out.

Chloe shook her head. "No, I didn't. Sapphire did it. She took control of the car. She saved us."

Lucifer frowned in confusion. "Are you saying she grabbed the wheel?"

"No. She did it with her hand. She moved the car without even touching it, and at an amazing speed," Chloe said.

"That's not possible," Lucifer said in disbelief.

Chloe gave him a look. "The Devil's telling me what's not possible."

"But… Are you sure? Perhaps you hit your head harder than you thought," Lucifer said.

Chloe shook her head. "I would've thought that before I knew the truth about you, but I know exactly what happened tonight. I had no control over that car," Chloe said.

"That…that means she can't be human," Lucifer said in shock. Then he thought about all their interactions with the child. Actually, he mostly thought about the interactions Sapphire had with his mother, and as he did, he became angry. "Bloody Hell! I though my mother was using her, but they were conspiring!"

"Whoa! Lucifer, calm down. You don't know that," Chloe said.

"What other explanation do you have," Lucifer asked.

"I don't have one, but you can't jump to conclusions. That has never helped you in the past," Chloe said. Lucifer often jumped to conclusions when something out of the ordinary happened, and I never ended well for either of them. Him thinking his father set them both up was a prime example of it.

"You think it's merely a coincidence that this child that is obviously not human found the two of us, and that my mother took such an interest in her?" Lucifer asked. He was becoming more angry by the second, not just because of his mother or any manipulation, but because he'd come to care about this girl. He saw himself in her. Now he felt very foolish. "They are working together!"

"What does your mother get out of that?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps she thinks she can get back to the Silver City."

"Lucifer, you need to calm down. Look, I don't know what's going on, but I believe every single thing Sapphire has told me. She's not making those things up about her family. And she's never lied to me, even when it probably would've helped her. I truly believe that everything she's said is true, which means I don't think for one second that her intentions are sinister. We have to give her a chance to explain herself," Chloe said.

"Fine. I'll give her that chance right now," Lucifer said before standing up.

"Lucifer."

Lucifer didn't respond. He left the cubicle and went to the one next door. He expected to find Sapphire there, and had every intention of demanding answers, but she wasn't there. The room was empty.

Lucifer walked back out and stopped a nurse who was passing through. "Excuse me. Was the girl in this room taken for X-rays?"

"No, not yet. There's a big line for that tonight. We'll get to her as soon as we can," the nurse said before walking away.

Lucifer stood there for a minute. If Sapphire hadn't been taken for tests, she'd likely left on her own. Well, he was going to find her. There was no way he was going to let her just bolt after this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sapphire was sitting on a bench in a park not far from the hospital. She cradled her broken arm. It hurt like hell, as did her head. They weren't healing nearly fast enough for her liking.

Sapphire had to leave the hospital. Both because she couldn't risk the tests they'd do on her, and because her secret was basically out. It was unlikely that Chloe and Lucifer would be able to deduce who she really was, but they would know she wasn't entirely human and demand answers. She couldn't answer their questions without telling the truth. And then Lucifer would make sure she was kicked out. She couldn't let that happen. It was better that she just go on her own.

The problem was that Sapphire didn't have anywhere to go. She couldn't go back to Chloe's or to Heaven, and she had no way to take care of herself outside of those places. She was screwed.

Sapphire felt a presence next to her. She was about to get up when the person started speaking.

"Do you honestly think running is helpful?"

Sapphire froze at the British accent. It wasn't Lucifer. She knew that voice well. Sure enough, she looked up and found herself staring into the eyes of her grandfather, otherwise known as God himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chloe was sitting up in her bed in the hospital waiting nervously while Lucifer spoke with Sapphire. She really hoped he didn't lose it on her. She had to believe he wouldn't. He was angry, but he did say that he'd let her explain herself.

Lucifer entered Chloe's room looking none too pleased.

"The look on your face tells me it didn't go well. What did Sapphire tell you? Or did you lose it on her before she could explain?" Chloe asked. If he did, it was likely that Sapphire had claimed up on him. She could be a stubborn kid. Being accused of something she hadn't done wouldn't go over well.

"She didn't tell me anything because she bolted," Lucifer said irritably.

"What?!" Chloe asked in disbelief as she bolted upright in bed.

"I asked the nurse if she was taken for tests, but she wasn't. I searched the entire hospital. She's gone," Lucifer said.

"Give me your cell. I'm gonna call her phone," Chloe said before extending her hand.

"Don't waste your time, love," Lucifer said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out Sapphire's phone. He placed it on the bed. "She left it in the cubical."

"Damn it! We have to find her," Chloe said.

"Oh, I intend to. She does not get to screw with us and disappear," Lucifer said angrily.

"Lucifer, you have to stop jumping to conclusions. You don't know what is going on," Chloe said.

"I know if she was able to take control of a car with the wave of a hand, she's not human, and if she's not, she came here for me personally and used you to do it, probably at the insistence of my mother!" Lucifer said. Needless to say, he was furious. He'd come to like this child. She reminded him so much of himself, both in personality and in circumstances. He felt like he'd been played. He didn't take too kindly to that.

"No, you don't know any of that. You are making assumptions with literally no facts to back them up," Chloe argued.

"So, you believe it's merely coincidental that she managed to find me of all people, and that she's somehow a person of interest with my mother? And if you're right, why did she run?" Lucifer asked in a raised voice.

"Because she's scared, Lucifer. She has been abandoned by everyone in her life. She's waiting for us to be next, and you're not exactly proving her wrong right now!" Chloe yelled back.

"She came here for me, Chloe. That much I am certain of now," Lucifer said, his voice much softer, but no less angry. It wasn't just the fact that she wasn't human that made him believe that. That was also combined with the fact that the girl had shown a dislike for him not long after she showed up, even though she had no reason to dislike him.

"Fine. For argument's sake, we'll say that she did. Even though I seriously doubt it, I'll even entertain the idea that your mother brought her here. But I don't believe that the last few months have been nothing more than a con. She may or may not have come here with an agenda, but things changed. In the end, all she wanted was a home. She wanted someone to care. I do, and even though you're angry, so do you. Now, this argument is pointless. We need to find her, and you need to be calm when we do," Chloe said in a firm tone.

Lucifer nodded after a minute. "Well, you're at least right about the need to find her. I will start with my mother. If she brought her here, she will know something."

Chloe sighed and began to get up. "As much as I think that might be a waste of time, it's all we have right now. Let's go."

"No, you need to stay here and rest. They still need to run those tests on you," Lucifer said.

"They can do it once we find Sapphire. The kid is a part of my family, and she's hurt. I need to find her," Chloe said firmly.

Lucifer nodded after a moment. There was no use arguing. The woman he loved was too stubborn. "Alright."

Chloe got off the bed and followed him out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sapphire stared in shock at the being sitting next to her. To most, he looked like a normal human. He was around six feet tall with black hair and brown eyes. He looked much like Lucifer only older. As human as he looked though, he was anything but. He was literally the most powerful being in the world.

Sapphire didn't know why her grandfather was showing up now after he'd made it perfectly clear he was through with her, and she really didn't care to find out. She got up to leave, even though she knew she wouldn't make it far.

As expected, God pulled her back down by the arm. "No, I think not."

"What do you want? To punish me for coming to see Lucifer?" Sapphire finally spoke. The sneer in her voice was impossible to miss.

"That would imply that I didn't know exactly where you intended to go when you left home," God said.

Sapphire huffed angry. "Left? As if I had any choice! You kicked me out!"

"I did not. Never once did I tell you you had to leave. I said it was better that you did, but I never would've forced you to," he said.

"So what? You expected me to beg you to let me stay?" Sapphire asked incredulously. Like that would've ever happened. She had more dignity than to be to stay where she wasn't wanted. That was why she found herself on a park bench right now. She refused to wait for Lucifer to say to her face he didn't want anything to do with her.

"No. I expected exactly what happened. Now, before we continue this…" He let his sentence hang and went to touch her shoulder.

Sapphire flinched away from him. "Don't touch me!"

God sent her a stern look, one that clearly held a warning in it. Then he placed his hand on her shoulder and let his power flow out.

Sapphire felt a cool sensation pass through her body. Once it was gone, her head and arm were completely healed. "They would've healed on their own in a day or so."

"Hmm," was God's only comment on the matter. "What you did tonight was very noble. You didn't need to take control of that car. You would've lived, but Chloe Decker wouldn't have. You saved her life, despite the fact that you knew you'd be revealing yourself to her."

"You're actually complimenting me. That's a first," Sapphire said.

"Do not play that game with me, Grace. I did not treat you even half as bad as you seem to want to think," he said in a firm tone.

"No? You've done nothing but compare me to Lucifer my whole life! You hate your son, and you took it out on me! And don't call me Grace!" Sapphire yelled.

"If you want to call yourself something else, it's your prerogative, however, I will address you by the name I gave you. And I do not hate your father, nor you. I am sorry you think that. As for comparing you to him, I told you that you were much like him. You are. You chose to make that an insult," God said.

"You've told me my whole life that you sent him to Hell for starting a war, and that he never gave a damn about me. How else should I have taken it?" Sapphire asked.

God sighed. That he had done, and he regretted it. In his defense, he did believe at the time that his son had given his child up willingly. As omniscient as he was, even he didn't know everything that happened every second. Certain things escaped his attention. Most of them were insignificant. Unfortunately, this one was not. "My intention was never for you to feel rejected, nor by me or your father."

"You both abandoned me! How was I supposed to feel?!" Sapphire yelled at him.

"You will mind your tone when you speak to me!" God said loudly. "I did not abandon you. I have been watching you the entire time. Though I admit, it might not have been the best decision to send you away the way I did. All it seemed to accomplish is more self-hatred. Though Chloe Decker did help some. Still, it might have been best to take another avenue."

Sapphire laughed bitterly. "So God admits to not being so perfect. This whole conversation was almost worth it. Can I go now?'

"Yes, you can get up and come with me," he said before rising to his feet. "Come along. I'm taking you home. I have made mistakes, and it's time to rectify them."

Sapphire made no move to get up. She simply sat there and glared. She couldn't stop her grandfather from doing what he wanted with her, but she would be damned if she made it easy.

"You truly are like your father. You have inherited his incessant need to be difficult," God said before taking his granddaughter firmly by the arm and pulling her to her feet.

Sapphire couldn't help herself. She tried to pry her arm out of her grandfather's iron grip. It was as useless as ever, and she was forced to go with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer banged loudly on his mother's door. He thought of just walking in, but if Daniel was with her… Well, that was a sight he simply did not want to inflict upon himself. "Mum, open up!"

The door opened a couple of minutes later. "Lucifer, I was not expecting you, especially so late."

Lucifer and Chloe both pushed past her to get inside. "Alright, Mother. I will put up with this no longer!"

"Hang on. Is Dan here?" Chloe asked. She didn't want to risk Dan hearing anything he shouldn't.

"Of course. He's sleeping though," Charlotte said before turning to her son. "What has you so upset, son."

"You are going to tell me once and for all what you have going on with Sapphire!" Lucifer said in a dangerous tone.

Charlotte rolled his eyes. "We are going through this again? Lucifer, you are being paranoid."

"Charlotte, we don't have time for games. Sapphire is missing," Chloe said.

"What?!" Charlotte exclaimed in a shocked and concerned tone.

"I knew it! You are involved with her. Did you send her?" Lucifer asked.

"What?" Charlotte asked again, this time in confusion.

"Did you send her after me?!" Lucifer yelled. His eyes turned to red as he spoke.

"No. I don't know what you're…"

"Stop lying to me, Mother. I am done with your manipulations!" he yelled before stepping towards her menacingly.

Chloe grabbed ahold of his arm. "Lucifer, calm down."

"Son, I am not manipulating you," Charlotte said.

"Charlotte, we already know she's not human. She took control of my car when we were nearly hit by another driver. Sapphire's hurt. She has a broken arm and a possible head injury. We need to find her! If there is any part of you that actually cares about this girl, you need to tell us what you know!" Chloe said harshly.

Charlotte hesitated. She wanted to tell the truth, but she had Amenadiel in mind. She was still trying to find a way to keep him out of this entirely. But she couldn't let Lucifer lose his daughter because she said nothing, nor could she let him think that the girl was some enemy he had to watch out for. She was just going to have to tell Lucifer and hope what Amenadiel did never came out. "Alright. I did not bring her here. I did not know who she was until she was already here."

"You're lying! She came here after me! I'm supposed to believe you getting involved is a coincidence?" Lucifer asked skeptically.

"She didn't come after you, not in the way that you think anyway. She didn't want to hurt you, son. She just wanted your attention," Charlotte said.

"My attention?" Lucifer asked in disbelief.

Charlotte nodded. "Lucifer, she's your daughter."


	15. Chapter 15

Maze was laying on the couch flipping through channels on the TV with a bored look on her face. This was not how she had planned to spend her Saturday night. Sitting at home watching the kid. She didn't mind watching Trixie, but she'd been planning on getting hammered tonight. Trixie was supposed to be spending the night with Espinoza anyway, but he'd cancelled the day before to have a date with Lucifer's crazy ass mother. Chloe had already made plans with Lucifer, so Maze had agreed to stay with the kid. Chloe was supposed to be home around one, which would leave Maze with a few hours to go out and get hammered. The car accident she'd apparently got in quickly killed that.

Maze soon heard the door open, and from the corner of her eye, she saw black hair. Assuming it was Lucifer, she started speaking. "It's about time. It's almost…" She trailed off as she realized the man who'd entered the house, holding Sapphire's arm in a firm grip, was not Lucifer. He certainly looked much like him. He had the same hair and eye color, and even the same taste in expensive suits, but the man in front of her was older and had slightly different facial features.

"I thought you said you were taking me home," Sapphire said. She was surprised when she didn't immediately find herself in Heaven when they left that park. Her grandfather said that was where they were going. Instead, they'd appeared on Chloe's doorstep.

"Hmm. And I have. This is where you consider to be home. As much as it would please me to take you home with me, it's not where you want to be, nor where you should be," God said.

Maze quickly got to her feet and glared at Lucifer's lookalike. "Who are you?"

"I don't want to be here either," Sapphire said, completely ignoring Maze. She attempted to pull her arm loose, but was completely ineffective.

"Yes, you do. You are simply afraid. I'm afraid you're going to have to face that particular fear," he said in a firm tone

Maze retrieved a blade from her pocket and stuck it out towards the man threateningly. "Hey! I asked you a question! Who the Hell are you?" It was clear to her that he was part of Lucifer's insufferable family. That was clear by the looks and the accent. Of course, that begged the question of how Sapphire knew him. And Maze knew the kid did know him. There was a lot familiarity in the way they spoke to each other.

God smirked. "I believe you're thinking of the wrong place. I assure you, Mazikeen, Hell has nothing to do with who I am."

Sapphire rolled her eyes before addressing Maze. "You may as well put the blade away. It won't do anything to him," she said before turning back to her grandfather. "Let me go already! It's not like you couldn't stop me if I tried to leave."

"Who is he? And where are Lucifer and Chloe?" Maze asked.

"The hospital the last I checked," she said.

"They are speaking to his mother," God said. He finally released his grip on this granddaughter's arm, though not without giving her a slight warning look that made it clear she was to stay put.

"Who are you? I assume you're one of Lucifer's bastard siblings. Which one?" Maze demanded to know. Her blade was still pointed towards him. Sapphire was wrong when she said it wouldn't hurt him. Her blades had hurt angels before.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak of my children in such a way," God said with a smirk.

As the implication of the being's words hit her, Maze's mouth slowly dropped open in shock.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lucifer could only stare at his mother for a good couple of minutes. For a moment, he even considered the possibility that he'd heard her wrong. She'd said that Sapphire was his child, but that wasn't possible. He had a child, but it couldn't be her. No, it couldn't. His child was unlikely to have lived even a week after being stolen from him. He'd lived with that fact for sixteen years. It nearly broke him many times, but it was fact.

Chloe was just as shocked, but she after hearing Charlotte's words, it wasn't hard to believe it was the truth. Sapphire was very much like Lucifer. Ignoring for a moment that she looked a lot like him, she had his personality. Maybe not his sexual crudeness, but his humor, his trust issues, and his ability to hide his emotions. Plus, her life practically mirrored his. She'd grown up with a grandfather who was overbearing and eventually kicked her out.

With that last thought, Chloe was hit by the realization that Sapphire was describing God when she spoke of her grandfather. Then everything else Sapphire said also hit her. Her mother was a drug addict. Her father was completely absent from her life, and he was compared to the Devil. It all fit completely. It was almost humorous how well the pieces to this puzzle went together.

Unlike Chloe, Lucifer wasn't ready to believe this was true. Hope had never worked well for him. He was much better with realism. Realistically, it was more likely that his mother was lying to him.

"Lucifer, say something," Charlotte urged. She didn't like his reaction. He was extremely quiet, and his eyes were still literally blazing red. She wondered if he heard her.

"How dare you?! You have done many things, Mother, but this is crossing a bloody line!" Lucifer yelled furiously.

"Lucifer," Chloe called out. She could tell he was upset because he didn't believe it. Actually, it was because he wouldn't let himself believe it. Hope could be a dangerous thing for someone in Lucifer's place. If he hoped and he was wrong, the fall would be much worse. But Charlotte wasn't lying this time. Chloe was certain of it.

"Son, I don't know what you're…"

"Shut up! I don't know how you found out I had a child, but I will not allow you to use her to hurt me! My child is dead! I was forced to accept that a long time ago!" Lucifer snarled.

"Lucifer, I am not lying to you. Why would I do that?" Charlotte asked with some hurt laced in her voice.

Lucifer laughed bitterly. "Oh, yes, play the victim, Mum! Act like you've never gone out of you way to manipulate me before!"

"I admit, I've done so, but I would never set out to intentionally hurt you," Charlotte said.

"Lucifer," Chloe called out again. This time she grabbed him by the arm to get his attention. She cringed as she got a look at his red eyes. It was still uncomfortable for her to see his eyes like that, probably because he did his best not to let her see them. She knew he'd never hurt her, but seeing those eyes wasn't something you got used to easily. "Lucifer, I don't think your mother is lying."

"What? That is what she does, Chloe. She goes out of her way to manipulate me, to manipulate everyone!" Lucifer said angrily.

"I know, but I don't think she is this time. Listen, I know that you're afraid to think this might be true, but you have to. You need to think about every encounter you've had with Sapphire. Think about everything she's told you about her history, about her father. Think of the way her life has mirrored yours. And, Lucifer, think of how much she looks like you," Chloe said.

Lucifer didn't want to think of all that. He was afraid to. But his mind wandered back anyway. He remembered Sapphire telling him of a religious grandfather who had told her father was the Devil. He remembered how angry he'd gotten because it made him think about the actual child of the Devil. His child. He remembered the child's unexplained anger at him. She hated him when there was no plausible reason for it. If this was true, Sapphire believed he'd abandoned her. If that was the case, her anger suddenly made complete sense.

Chloe put both her hands on his upper arms. "Lucifer, everything fits, including your confidence just an hour ago that Sapphire came here for you. You were wrong about her intentions, but you were right about her coming for you.

Lucifer was still trying to sort it out in his head when his phone went off, which he promptly ignored. He had bigger things on his mind than whoever was trying to bother him. "I…I don't know if I can believe this."

"I know. I know you're afraid. I can't pretend to understand, but I'm sure I'd feel the same way if the situation was reversed.

"Lucifer, deep down, you know this is the truth," Charlotte said, drawing their attention back to her. "You've known it the whole time somewhere. That's why you've been so protective."

"How long have you known about this, Charlotte? Since you met Sapphire? Why the hell didn't you tell us? Do you have any idea the pain you've caused your own son by keeping quiet? This has been killing him for sixteen years!"

Lucifer's phone rang again, and again he ignored it. "Answer her, Mother."

"I was afraid she'd run. She eluded to me that that is what she would've done if I didn't promise not to tell you," Charlotte said. It was the truth, though obviously not the whole truth. She hoped it would be enough, at least for now.

"How did you even know? I never told you I had a child, and I seriously doubt that Sapphire just came out with the information. How did you find out?" Lucifer asked suspiciously as he took a few steps towards her.

Lucifer's phone rang yet again. Huffing angrily, he took it out and answered it, if just to make the person stop calling. "What?!"

" _Hey, Lucifer. It seems you do know how to answer your phone."_

Lucifer clenched angrily as he listened to Maze at the other end of the line. "Maze, I do not have time for…"

" _Oh, you don't have time? Are you having a bad night? Well, I can't say mine's any better. I'm stuck watching the kid when I could be out getting hammered and laid. And if that wasn't' bad enough, your father's in my living room!"_ Maze's voice boomed at the end.

Lucifer took the phone away from his ear and then brought it back. He stared at his mother in shock, who had also heard what Maze had said. "What?!"

"What's going on?" Chloe asked.

"He's really there?" Charlotte asked in disbelief.

"M…My father's there?" Lucifer asked almost dumbly.

" _Yeah. Get your ass over here now! I never had any desire to meet God, and now that I have, I still don't desire it!"_

Lucifer immediately hung up the phone.

"Your father's at my house?" Chloe asked. She couldn't even wrap her head around the fact that God was at her house with her demon roommate. Honestly, this stuff shouldn't surprise her anyway.

Lucifer nodded. "I have to go."

"Do you think Sapphire's with him?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, but he will know where she is, and I will make him tell me before I kill him," Lucifer said in a lethal voice. If Sapphire was his, and he was now almost certain she was, his father done been the one to take her from him. He was going to kill him for that.

"Go. I'll meet you there," Chloe said. She knew he wasn't going to wait long enough to drive. He was going to want to fly.

Lucifer nodded, and was gone in an instant.

Chloe looked to Charlotte. "Are you coming?" She could only assume the Goddess would be looking for a reunion with her husband. Normally Chloe wouldn't offer to let her come with her, but she knew Charlotte played a part in all of this, and she wanted answers. Lucifer would too.

"Absolutely," Charlotte said without missing a beat. She went to the door and slipped her shoes on, as well as a jacket before the two of them left.


	16. Chapter 16

Maze hung up the phone and then looked around to the other occupants of her house. God looked perfectly content and worry free. He was seated in a chair and looked very comfortable. Sapphire looked the opposite. She was very antsy. She was pacing by the window and looking around the room, as if trying to find an escape route.

Sapphire was more than a bit nervous. She was in flight mode. Lucifer was on his way, and she wanted nothing more than to be gone before he got there. Unfortunately, when your grandfather was watching your every move like a hawk, and your grandfather was God, it was kind of impossible.

"I know that look, Grace. You're not going anywhere, so please come and sit down," God told her.

Sapphire turned and glared at him. "Why are you doing this to me?! Why do you feel the need to see me suffer? Surely there must be a better way for you to punish me for whatever I did than this."

"I am not punishing you," he told her.

Maze glared at the young girl that wormed her way into Lucifer and Chloe's lives. It was clear to her that the kid, if she even was a kid, was part of Lucifer's messed up family. That was clear just by the rapport she had with his father. She'd come to work some kind of game with him. "You nervous, kid? Good. Lucifer won't take you using Chloe to get to him well. What was your game anyway? What are you after?"

God leveled the demon with a dangerous look. "You will not speak to my granddaughter in that manner!"

Maze looked at him in disbelief. "Your what?"

"I guess Lucifer didn't tell his right-hand demon about me, huh? I can't say I'm surprised," Sapphire said with a sneer.

Maze's shock turned to anger as she quickly realized who Sapphire was. She took a step towards God and gave him a scathing look that would have anyone else running for their lives. "You bastard! I knew it was you!"

"What was him?" Sapphire asked as she walked towards them.

Before anyone could say anything, Lucifer suddenly appeared in the room. He saw Sapphire just feet away from his father. He immediately took her by the arm and pulled her behind him.

"Hey! Let go!" Sapphire demanded.

Lucifer didn't respond. He kept a firm grip on his daughter's arm while keeping his blazing red eyes trained on his father. In that moment, he hated his father more than he ever had before, which said a lot, as he had hated his father infinitely even before now. But it was so much worse after today. His father had taken everything from him, including his child. He wanted him dead.

God stood up and faced his very angry son. "I know you are angry, son, but I implore you to keep calm.

That was all it took for Lucifer to completely lose himself. He let go of Sapphire's arm and swung a punch at his father's face.

God let his son hit him once, if only because he knew he deserved it, but when he came back to do so again, God grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and his right arm, which he pinned to his back. He then brought him to the couch and leaned him over it, effectively pinning him down. "That is enough, son! Is this truly how you want your daughter to see you?"

Sapphire, meanwhile, was seriously considering making a bolt for it in the confusion. Maybe she'd be able to get past her grandfather, as he had his hands full. It was unlikely, but it was worth a shot.

Maze saw the kid's mind working and immediately went over, taking her by the upper arm. "Don't think so, kid."

Lucifer, meanwhile, growled and struggled violently to get lose, despite the fact that he knew he was no match for his father. "Let me up, you bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

God silently kept his son in place as he struggled. He knew the younger being would realize soon enough that he was not going anywhere unless he let him.

Lucifer struggled hard for another couple of minutes before ceasing his movements.

"There we are. I know you're angry, and you ought to be, but I am going to insist that you calm yourself. You will get an explanation, but you will sit down and listen to it, if only for Grace's sake," God said firmly.

Lucifer could see Sapphire from the corner of his eye in Maze's grasp. He was finally calm enough to realize that this was not the impression he wanted to give his daughter after finally realizing who she was. "Fine. Let go."

"Eyes, Samael," God said. His son's eyes were still red. He wasn't willing to chance letting him up until they returned to their natural color.

It took a minute for Lucifer to realize what his father meant, but he soon realized his eyes must still be red. He willed them change back to brown.

God pulled his son to his feet and released his arm.

Lucifer motioned for Sapphire to join him before sitting on the couch.

Sapphire remained rooted in spot, refusing to respond to any commands made by her deadbeat father.

"Sapphire, come here please," Lucifer said.

"Do as your father says," God added when his granddaughter didn't move.

Lucifer fixed his father with a glare. "I don't need your help!"

"Come on," Maze said before leading Sapphire over. The stalling wasn't getting anyone anywhere.

Sapphire reluctantly sat down at the very end of the couch, putting as much distance between herself and Lucifer as possible.

"Are you still hurt?" Lucifer asked. His daughter didn't look hurt anymore. He assumed that his father healed her, or she had accelerated healing, but he wanted to be sure.

"No," Sapphire said through gritted teeth.

"Well, say what you want to say, Father. Then leave, and watch your back once you do! I will kill you for this," Lucifer said hatefully.

Sapphire was looking away from Lucifer, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes that was mixed with anger. It was clear to her that Lucifer was angry because he believed his father had brought her back into his life. Why else would he be so violently angry? As much as she hated it, that knowledge hurt her.

"You're jumping to conclusions, Samael. In fact, you both are," God said before glancing over at his granddaughter. He read her mind, so he knew what she was thinking. "Now, I realize those conclusions seem logical, but…"

"First of all, my name is Lucifer!" Lucifer yelled.

"You will always be Samael, my son. That is how I will address you. Live with it, son. Now, as I was saying, I know how logical the conclusion you've come to is. I would deduce the same in your position, but you're wrong," God told him.

Before Lucifer could respond, the door opened, and Chloe and Charlotte stepped through.

"Damn, Decker, you made good timing. You obviously were speeding. I'm proud. Though why did you have to bring her?" Maze asked.

Chloe didn't respond. She'd gotten her first look at God and went into complete shock. It was like looking at Lucifer, only a few years older.

God smiled at the detective. "Hello, Detective Decker."

Chloe could say and do nothing. She was still in utter shock. She knew God had been in her house, but knowing that and actually seeing him were two different things, and she was really thrown for a loop by how much like Lucifer he looked.

"Chloe," Lucifer called in an attempt to both get her over her shock and to make her move away from his father.

Chloe finally snapped out of her stupor and walked over to Lucifer, Sapphire, and Maze. She looked at Sapphire. "Are you okay?"

Sapphire nodded.

"We were worried about you. I know why you did it, but taking off like that wasn't smart," Chloe lectured slightly.

Sapphire snorted at the idea that they were worried. She had no trouble believing Chloe was, but highly doubted Lucifer cared that much.

Meanwhile, Charlotte glared scathingly at her husband. She wished she still had all her powers. She would've murdered him by now.

"Hello, my wife," God greeted.

"Bastard," Charlotte shot back.

"Hey!" Lucifer interrupted, gaining his parents' attention. "Have your lover's spat sometime and someplace else. Father was about to explain how he didn't steal what is mine!" His tone made it clear that he didn't believe for one second that taking Sapphire from him wasn't his father's doing.

"Steal? What the hell is he talking about?" Sapphire asked. She believed Lucifer was pissed because she came back into his life. What was this about stealing something of his?

Chloe glared at God. The shock was over, and now she was angry, both for Lucifer and Sapphire. "You're gonna tell her the truth. You've spent sixteen years alienating her from her father! It stops now!"

"I assure you, that wasn't my intention, but you are right. It is time for it to stop. But we are missing an interested party here," God said.

"Don't!" Charlotte growled. She knew what he was going to do, and she couldn't let it happen. It would destroy her children.

God shook his head at her. "No matter how much you've tried, you can't fix this for him. He needs to face the consequences for his actions."

"It is your fault!" Charlotte yelled.

"Hmm. To an extent, yes, but he is responsible for his actions," God argued.

"What the bloody hell are you two talking about?" Lucifer asked angrily. He was losing what little control he had over his temper once more. He wanted to know what was going on now.

"You're going to get answers, Samael, but it isn't me they need to come from," God said before waving his hand.

Amenadiel appeared almost out of nowhere. He found himself in front of his father. "Father?"

"Hello, son," God said.

Amenadiel looked around. He found he was in Chloe and Maze's house. His mother, Lucifer, and Sapphire were also there. With present company, he knew he was screwed. He knew exactly what his father had summoned him for. Judgement.


	17. Chapter 17

Amenadiel stared at Lucifer and his daughter, trying very hard not to completely lose it. He knew why he was brought here. His father either told Lucifer the truth or expect him to. He assumed the latter because while Lucifer certainly looked angry, he wasn't attacking yet, which indicated that he didn't know yet, or at least didn't know his part.

"Great, this hellish family reunion gets better. What's he doing her?"

"A good question," Lucifer said while glaring at his brother. It was clear to him that Amenadiel had known about his daughter by the way he looked at her. No, in fact, he knew her personally. Sapphire had been raised by his father in Heaven. It would be impossible for Amenadiel to not know. Of course, he supposed it was possible that Amenadiel didn't know the whole story. Perhaps he didn't know his father had actually stolen his child. He hoped not anyway. "How much did you know, brother?"

Before Amenadiel could answer, God spoke to him. "Amenadiel, look at me."

Amenadiel did what he was told, and gave his father a pleading look. "Father…"

God raised a single finger. "You have one chance. It will be much worse if it doesn't come from you, so I suggest you take the opportunity I've given you. You will come clean. You will make no excuses nor tell any lies or half-truths. You will admit what you've done and face the consequences."

Amenadiel turned to look at his mother.

"No, do not look to her! You will not hide behind your mother any longer!" God shouted.

"But you wanted…"

"I did not! I told you what I wanted! You decided to make my words mean something else. Now, you will not stall any longer. You will tall Samael and Grace the truth or I will," God said firmly.

Lucifer stood up from his seat and glared furiously at both men. "What the bloody hell is going on?!"

"What truth?" Sapphire asked.

Amenadiel knew he had to tell them, but it was the last thing he wanted to do. Lucifer was never going to forgive him. He would be lucky if his brother didn't murder him. The hate Lucifer felt for their father was going to be nothing compared to what he'd feel for him.

"Amenadiel, if you have something to say, you'd better do it now," Chloe warned in a cool tone.

Amenadiel swallowed and tried to gain the courage to tell the truth. "I…I'm sorry, Luci."

Maze leveled Amenadiel with an intense glare. "You little bastard! The whole time I thought it was your father, but it was you, wasn't it? You took her!"

"Took who?" Sapphire asked as she stood up.

"Amenadiel!" Lucifer growled, barely containing his rage. If Maze was right, and given what he'd heard so fair, it was very likely, he was going to murder his brother. There was no greater betrayal than this, and to make matters worse, Lucifer never suspected him. He never once considered that his own brother had been involved. He should've. He should've realized that Amenadiel would do anything their father asked of him.

"I'm sorry, brother. It was me. I'm not only responsible, but I carried the act out personally," Amenadiel said. Then he waited. He knew his brother's reaction was going to be apoplectic

Lucifer immediately punched his brother in the face, exerting his full strength. Amenadiel didn't even have time to hit the ground before Lucifer grabbed him by the arm and repeatedly punched him in the stomach.

Amenadiel didn't even try to defend himself. He deserved every strike.

"Lucifer!" Chloe yelled out before going towards her boyfriend.

Maze grabbed ahold of her arm. "No! You could get hurt if you try to get in the middle. Besides, the bastard deserves whatever Lucifer does to him."

"Lucifer, stop!" Charlotte yelled. She went to get between her sons, but her husband got there first.

God got between the two brothers and held the youngest firmly by the back of the neck. "That will do now, son."

"Not nearly!" Lucifer growled as he tried and failed to get out of his father's grip. His eyes had gone red once more.

Charlotte, meanwhile, helped Amenadiel to his feet. "Are you alright, son?"

Amenadiel didn't answer. His attention was on his brother as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "I'm so sorry."

"You stole my child!" Lucifer yelled.

"W…What?" Sapphire asked in disbelief. That wasn't true. No one stole her. Lucifer gave her away. He handed her over to his father because he didn't want to deal with her.

Chloe, lightly took Sapphire by the arm and turned her to face her. "Sapphire, your father didn't abandon you. He has loved you more than you can ever understand. You were taken away from him."

Sapphire looked at Chloe in shock for a few moments and then shook her head. "That's not true. He's lying." She was not just going to suddenly believe that everything she'd known about her father was a lie. He abandoned her. He left her with the man he despised most in the world. She'd lived with that reality since she was a young child.

"I do not lie," Lucifer said before wrenching himself out of his father's grip and walking towards his daughter. "And even if I did lie, what would be my purpose in this instance? You believe I don't care about you. If you're right, what purpose does saying otherwise serve?"

Sapphire glared fiercely at him. "To impress Chloe. You can't hide that I exist from her anymore. Maybe you think she wouldn't think so highly of you if she knew you left me without a second thought!"

"Sapphire, I already knew you existed," Chloe said, gaining the young girl's attention. "I've known about you for months. He thought you were dead, and you have no idea how much that's killed him," Chloe said.

Sapphire shook her head. "No, that's not true."

"It is," Amenadiel said. He took a few steps forward.

Lucifer glared at his brother dangerously. "Do not take even another step closer!"

Amenadiel stopped and put his hands up in surrender. "I just want to explain. Grace shouldn't have to suffer for what I did."

"Don't you think it's a little late for that, Amenadiel? She started suffering because of you the moment you decided to play… well, God," Chloe said angrily.

"I…I didn't intend to hurt her or Lucifer," Amenadiel said honestly.

"I believe you. I don't think you did it to cause pain, but I also believe you didn't care that you would. You had no regard for what you'd do to them, and that makes it much worse," Chloe said heatedly.

Amenadiel hung his head in shame. He couldn't deny what she was saying. He hadn't cared about Lucifer or his child when he did what he did. He didn't care until he realized he was going to be caught.

"Well, go ahead, Amenadiel. Tell Sapphire the truth. She deserves to know what you did and why," Chloe said.

Amenadiel nodded and looked at his niece. "Lucifer didn't give you up. When he found out about you, he took you to Hell."

"Why are you protecting him?" Sapphire asked. A voice in the back of her head was telling her she was wrong, that she wasn't being lied to, but how could she believe it after so long? She'd believed the worst for so long. One of the few things she knew was that her father didn't want her. She didn't know how to believe anything else.

"I'm not. He just kicked my ass. Why would I let him do that for a lie? I'm telling you the truth. Your father had every intention of caring for you. I'm the reason he couldn't. I took you from him. I waited until he was forced to leave your side. I took out the demon caring for you and I brought you to Heaven," Amenadiel explained.

"And then we searched all of Hell. We tortured every demon that we could think of. I knew it was one of you. No one in Hell was that stupid. I knew it had to be one of you bastards from Heaven," Maze said hatefully. She had a personal stake in this as well. This was the one time she'd ever failed Lucifer. She couldn't give him his child back. She had to watch as the pain of losing his kid quickly consumed him.

Sapphire looked to her grandfather. "Are you going to say anything? If he's telling the truth, you lied to me."

"I did not. I told you what I believed," God said.

"You claim you didn't know? You're God!" she exclaimed before walking towards him.

Lucifer took ahold of her arm to hold her back. He didn't' want his daughter near his father.

God sighed. "Certain things escape even me."

"So Amenadiel just did it on his own. He's a tool. He doesn't do anything without you telling him to," Sapphire said. A part of her was still trying to cling to it being a lie, but she was in doubt, and if all this was true, her grandfather had to have played a part.

"She's right. Amenadiel has always been your biggest cheerleader. He's always done exactly what you said. You expect us to believe you played no part?" Lucifer asked.

"I played a part, Samael, but not the one you are thinking. Amenadiel, I think you'd best continue," God said as he looked at his older son expectantly.

"I thought I was doing what he wanted. He asked me to go to you, Luci. He wanted me to convince you it wasn't right for a child to be raised in Hell," Amenadiel said.

"You never spoke to me!" Lucifer growled.

"I know. I didn't see the point. I knew you wouldn't listen," Amenadiel said.

"So that gave you the right to steal his child?" Chloe asked.

"Back then, in my eyes, yes," Amenadiel said honestly. "It was what my father wanted. That was reason enough for me."

"It was not what I wanted! Never once did I tell you to take the child," God said.

"No, but you expected it. I thought so anyway. I thought if I spoke to Lucifer and he didn't listen, you would've told me to just take her. I thought I was just making the whole thing easier," Amenadiel said.

"You bastard!" Lucifer whispered angrily. He had the urge to attack again, but he fought it. Sapphire was beginning to see the truth, and she needed him more than he needed to make Amenadiel suffer.

"Lucifer, listen to him. He did it because of your father. It's his fault," Charlotte said. She had to find a way to fix this She did not want her sons to hate each other.

"I did not tell him to do this, which he very well knows," God said.

"You never do! You expect our children to figure out what you want. That is what Amenadiel did," Charlotte argued.

"If this isn't what you wanted, what did you want, Father?" Amenadiel asked.

"I wanted him to come home," God said.

Lucifer looked at his father with a gobsmacked expression on his face. "You what?"

God sighed. "You'd been punished long enough, Samael. I never meant for running Hell to become a permanent punishment, even if I let you believe otherwise. When I found out you had a child, I thought it was the perfect opportunity to get you to return to the Silver City. You can imagine that I was quite disappointed when Amenadiel brought Grace to me"

"You wanted him to come home? But you sent me to make him go back to Hell three years ago," Amenadiel said in shock

God shook his head. "Once again, my son, you assumed you knew what I wanted when my words said something utterly different. I told you to go to Samael. That was my only instruction. If I truly wanted him in hell so badly, I could've sent him there myself.

"So, what? You wanted me to bring him home again?" Amenadiel asked confused.

"No. I didn't send you to him to get him to do anything. That was all about you. By then, I'd known what you'd done. You hadn't shown a sliver of remorse. There wasn't even any point in punishing you because you didn't think what you'd done was wrong. You wouldn't learn from it. I sent you to Earth because I hoped that being around your brother would have an affect on your conscience," God explained before turning to his other son. "And, yes, Samael, I returned your wings. I knew you would be angry, but I also felt you needed them."

Before anyone could say anything else, Sapphire let out a loud sob, causing everyone to turn to her. "This is true? He didn't… He didn't abandon me."

"No. I am very sorry. While I had no knowledge until it was too late, I played a part. I should've handled the situation myself. I should've at least spoken to your father after Amenadiel brought you to me," God said. He could admit that he'd made a terrible mistake. He was not as perfect as the world liked to see him.

Sapphire looked at Amenadiel. "You bastard! You changed my life! Who the hell gave you the right to decide my fate!" she spat angrily. Her entire life had been completely upended, all because her sanctimonious uncle decided he had the right to decide how she grew up.

"I…I'm sorry," Amenadiel said.

"Sorry? What is that supposed to mean to me? You took everything from me! Who knows what my life would be like if not for you! Do you have any idea what it's like to go through life thinking no one wanted you!" Sapphire asked. She was crying heavily, and she hated it. She always tried her hardest not to show emotion, but when literally everything you knew about life came apart, that wasn't really possible.

Lucifer and Chloe both went to go to her.

"Don't!" Sapphire yelled before fleeing from the room.

"Sapphire!" Lucifer called as he went to go after her.

Chloe stopped him. "Hey. I know you want to help her, but I don't think you can right now. She needs think about all of this on her own. She's on information overload right now."

Lucifer reluctantly stopped and turned to his bastard of a brother. "Get out, and do your utmost to ensure that we never see each other again!"

"Luci, I…"

"Amenadiel, you need to go, now," Chloe said firmly. She wasn't going to be able to keep Lucifer back much longer, and truthfully, she didn't even want to.

"Go, son," God instructed.

Amenadiel immediately flew away.

"Lucifer, do not do this. Don't throw your brother out of your life. He made a mistake, but it was because of your father. You have to forgive him," Charlotte said.

"You can leave as well, Mother. You knew that child was mine for months and you said nothing, and you didn't do it for Sapphire's sake. You did it for Amenadiel! Leave!" Lucifer growled.

"The detective brought me here."

"I don't care," Lucifer said.

Charlotte sighed and headed for the door.

Lucifer looked at his father and glared. "Say what you want and get out as well. And you will not be taking my daughter with you!"

"If that was what I intended, I wouldn't have brought her here. I wouldn't have sent her away in the first place. I knew exactly where she would go," God said.

"And you just sent her with no information. You let her feel even more unloved than before, and you sent her after a father she thought didn't love her. The least you could've done is tell her the truth about Lucifer," Chloe said.

"Do you think she would've come if I'd done that. My granddaughter has been in your home for months now. You know her. Do you truly believe she would've put herself out there for Samael? That she would chance his rejection, even with the truth?" God asked.

Chloe didn't reply. He had a point. Sapphire didn't trust well. It was hard for her to let herself get close to people. She would've been less inclined to seek Lucifer out if she knew the truth.

"She came because she was angry with him, and she already believed he'd reject her. If she had any hope, she wouldn't have come," God said.

"You could've brought her to me yourself! And years earlier! Instead you kept quiet to teach Amenadiel a lesson!" Lucifer said.

"That's not why I waited to tell you. By the time I knew the truth, Grace had been with me for years. Letting her go wasn't something that I came to terms with easily.

Lucifer sneered in response. "I'm sure. Leave."

"Not quite yet, son. I told you I wanted you to come home," God said.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Lucifer yelled.

"Calm yourself, Samael. I don't expect you to go anywhere now. You have built a life for yourself, and I will allow you to live it. However, you know that your loved ones won't be here forever. When their human lives pass, you and your child will return home," God said.

"What if we don't?" Lucifer challenged.

God raised an eyebrow. "It isn't a request, son. You will return home."

"Get out," Lucifer growled.

"Goodbye, Samael," he said before disappearing.

Lucifer went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of scotch from the cabinet. He poured himself a glass and swallowed it in one gulp.

Chloe went to him and took him by the arm.

Lucifer pulled her into his arms just as tears began to fall.


	18. Chapter 18

The first thing Chloe realized when she woke up the next morning was that Lucifer wasn't next to her, as he had been when she went to sleep. She looked around and saw him standing by the window. "Hey. What time is it?"

"Just after eleven," Lucifer stated.

Chloe was a little surprised by how late it was. They hadn't gotten to bed until around four, so it wasn't surprising that she'd be able to sleep late, but it was surprising that Trixie had let her. Maze must have kept her occupied. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Not really," Lucifer said before walking back to the bed and laying down.

Chloe sifted one of her hands through his hair comfortingly. "I can only imagine how terrible, and yet wonderful, last night was for you."

"I… Chloe, I feel so much right now that I don't even know where to even start to process it," Lucifer said.

Chloe took his hand in hers and squeezed tightly.

"If I ever see Amenadiel again, I don't think he'll survive the encounter," Lucifer said coldly.

"If he knows what's good for him, he won't set foot out of Heaven again," Chloe said. She knew that Lucifer would hold true to his word. He would kill Amenadiel if he saw him again, and she couldn't blame him one bit. She would do the same in his position. In fact, he'd shown incredible restraint last night.

"I never suspected him. There were many suspects, including my father, but I never considered Amenadiel," Lucifer said. He felt so betrayed and angry. His own brother had come into his domain and stolen his child. Worse, he'd looked at him for years without even batting an eyelash over it. He never cared about what he did, not until he realized he was caught.

"That just makes the betrayal worse, doesn't it?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer nodded. "Why didn't I suspect him? He should've been one of the first people on my list."

"Because you didn't want to believe that your own brother could do this," Chloe said.

"But I knew he could! I knew he'd do anything for our father. The ironic part is that the bastard didn't ask him to do it," Lucifer said.

"Well, your father isn't innocent," Chloe said in a cool tone. God may not have known what Amenadiel did, but he played his part. He sent Amenadiel to Lucifer instead of talking to his son himself. Then he kept Sapphire instead of considering that something might not be right with the situation. To top it all off, when he learned the truth, he didn't tell Lucifer. His way of handling it was to send Sapphire away, in the process making the teen feel completely unwanted.

"No, certainly not," Lucifer said through gritted teeth. His anger for his father knew no bounds. It wasn't quite as the anger he had for Amenadiel, but he still hated the bastard. He still kept Sapphire from him for years after learning the truth, plus he found it insanely stupid of his father to ever believe Lucifer would give his child to him. What could possibly lead his father to ever believe he would leave his child with him. He would've literally left her with anyone else first.

"It also doesn't absolve Amenadiel, like your mother wishes it would," Chloe said.

"Isn't my family grand?" Lucifer asked sarcastically.

"Well, they definitely make me appreciate my mother. Listen, I know things will be hard for a while, but we're all going to be okay. We'll get through this, and we'll get Sapphire through it," Chloe assured him.

"Easier said than done, Love. Everything Sapphire has ever known has fallen apart. Learning the truth about what happened may sound good on the surface, but finding out you've been lied to for so long is taxing to say the least. This is why I despise liars. Plus, knowing the truth isn't going to erase sixteen years of distrust and self-esteem issues. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help her through this," Lucifer said.

"We will figure it out together. We will deal with it as a family. And on that note, I was wondering what you thought of moving in with us," Chloe said. She was a little iffy about asking him now. On one hand, this might not be the best time to make life decisions, but on the other, there never seemed like a better time to fully come together like this.

In any other circumstances, Lucifer would probably be over the moon and would agree immediately, but he knew Chloe was only asking because of Sapphire. "That's not necessary. I'm not about to pull Sapphire from the first place she's ever thought of as home. I'd say she needs you more than me right now."

"Okay, first of all, I disagree with that last part. She needs you much more than you think, and even more than she thinks. Second, I know you'd never take her away from here. That's not why I'm asking. I've actually been thinking about it for a while now. I just wanted to make sure the time was right. I don't think there will ever be a better time. Sapphire needs you. She needs you to be here every day. She needs to know you're not going anywhere. But even if that weren't the case, I was still going to ask you, because I want you here too and so will Trixie," Chloe explained. Honestly, the only reason she'd hesitated even a little before about asking him was because she knew he was still having a hard time bonding with Trixie. With the truth about Sapphire out, she had a feeling that that entire issue would disappear.

"You're sure?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah."

Just then, Chloe's bedroom door flew open and Trixie ran in. "Hi, Mommy. Hi, Lucifer."

"Hey, Monkey," Chloe said.

"Spawn," Lucifer said before picking her up as she approached and putting her in the bed with them.

"Did you and Mommy have a sleepover?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah, we did. Are you okay with that?" Chloe asked.

"Uh huh. Lucifer's your boyfriend. He's supposed to sleep over sometimes," Trixie said.

"Oh, that statement's going to get me in a lot of trouble in a few years," Chloe said.

Lucifer chuckled in response.

"So how would you feel if Lucifer slept over every night? Would you like it if was here every day?" Chloe asked. She was sure her daughter would be fine with it. She loved Lucifer, sometimes even more Dan.

"You mean he's going to live with us?" Trixie asked.

"We're talking about it, but we want you and Sapphire to be okay with it too," Chloe said. She'd asked Lucifer already, and she wanted to happen, but it would be a family decision. The four of them needed to decide that they were ready for this.

"Yes! I want Lucifer to move in," Trixie said excitedly before practically tackling Lucifer in a hug.

Lucifer was caught a little off-guard, but he didn't fight the hug. He even hugged her back, no longer feeling so hesitant about letting the child in. "Well, thank you for approving, child."

"Is Sapphire up yet, Trixie?" Chloe asked.

"No. I wanted to wake her up, but Maze said not to. She said not to wake you either, but I heard you talking, so I knew you were awake," Trixie said.

Chloe made a mental note to do something nice for Maze. "Have you eaten yet?"

Trixie made a disgusted face. "She made me oatmeal, but I don't think she did it right."

"Well, I suppose I'm on breakfast detail then. Go on and meet us in the kitchen," Lucifer said.

Trixie climbed off the bed and hurried out of the room.

"You don't have to. I can handle breakfast. You should rest," Chloe said.

"I'm not getting anymore sleep. I have too much on my mind. Besides, I think the best way to move forward right now is to just go on as normal. Normally, if I was here, I'd make breakfast," Lucifer said before getting up and going to put his clothes on.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Less than twenty minutes later, Lucifer was at the stove cooking French toast, per Trixie's request, and Chloe and Trixie were seated at the table. Maze had gone out and Sapphire had yet to get up.

"So, when's Lucifer going to move in?" Trixie asked.

"Hold on. Him moving in isn't for sure yet. We still have to do some more talking about it," Chloe said. Mainly, they needed to talk to Sapphire about it and make sure she was comfortable with it. Neither of them were going to push her into something she wasn't ready for.

As if on cue, they all heard a door open. Moments later, Sapphire entered the room. She stopped cold when she saw Lucifer at the stove. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised he was still there. Why would he leave?"

"Hi, Sapphire. Lucifer's making us breakfast," Trixie said.

"Y…Yeah, I see," Sapphire said, doing her best to avoid Lucifer's eyes. It was funny. She'd been around him for months, and never once did she have a problem looking at him, and letting him see how much she despised him. Now, she didn't dare look at him.

"Breakfast slash lunch, I'd say. Go ahead and sit down. It's almost ready," Lucifer told his daughter.

Sapphire went over and sat down beside Chloe.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Chloe asked.

Sapphire shrugged without looking at her. Eye contact was just not working for her today.

"Last night was intense. We want to know that you're alright," Chloe said.

"Sure. What's sixteen years worth of lies?" Sapphire asked sarcastically.

"Is everything okay?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah, it will be," Chloe assured her daughter.

"Breakfast is served," Lucifer said before coming over with two plates. He put one in front of Trixie and one in front of Sapphire. He then served himself and Chloe before sitting down.

They ate in relative silence for about ten to fifteen minutes before Sapphire broke it. "What happens now? Do I go live with him?" she asked. She still couldn't look at Lucifer.

"Trixie, if you're done eating, you should go get dressed," Chloe said.

"Okay," Trixie said before getting up and heading to her bedroom.

"No, I'm not going to force you to live with me," Lucifer said.

Sapphire had mixed feelings on that statement. She didn't want to move in with Lucifer. She wasn't comfortable even looking at him, plus Chloe's was where she wanted to be, but she heard from Lucifer was that he didn't even want her to live him. He might not have used those words, but that was what she was hearing.

"I can see your brain going into overdrive, and I know what you're thinking. Stop it, please. I am not abandoning you. I have never and will never," Lucifer said in a firm tone. He knew what she was thinking because he knew what he'd be thinking if it were him. "You don't want to leave here. I know that. Forcing you to do so wouldn't make things any better between us. But that doesn't mean I'm going anywhere."

"We've been talking about that this morning actually. I asked your father how he'd feel about him living with us. How would you feel about it?" Chloe asked.

"He's moving in?" Sapphire asked in surprise.

"If we're all okay with it. It doesn't work unless we're all ready,' Chloe said.

"I can understand if you're not. We will wait, but I will still be around," Lucifer said.

Sapphire was pretty certain she wasn't. She knew Lucifer didn't abandon her now, but that didn't mean she suddenly got over how it felt when she thought he did. She still felt that hurt and resentment from before. She shouldn't, but she didn't know how to shut it off. At the same time, she felt the urge to get to know him. It had always been there, but she pushed it away before. She still felt the need to do it now. Getting close to him meant risking rejection. But she also knew this was important to Chloe. "It's fine. I need to go."

Lucifer stood up and grabbed her lightly by the arm as she tried to leave. "Wait. I am not going to push you today, but you and I are going to have to talk soon. As much as you may wish to, we cannot pretend like last night didn't happen."

Sapphire nodded without looking at him.

"I'm not leaving you. I know you don't believe me right now, but I'm not," Lucifer said before releasing her arm.

Sapphire walked away without saying another word.


	19. Chapter 19

Chloe was sitting at her desk at the precinct doing paperwork, or at least she was trying to. Dan was currently standing in front of her desk annoying her.

"Chloe, I really don't think this is a good idea," Dan said.

"It's a good thing I don't care what you think then," Chloe said without missing a beat. She'd just told him she'd asked Lucifer to move in with her. Needless to say, he was less than thrilled at the idea.

"You've only been dating him a few months. Shouldn't you give it more time?" Dan asked.

Chloe looked at her ex with annoyance. "Not that it really matters to me, but would it change your opinion at all if we'd been together a year."

Dan didn't respond.

"I didn't think so. You know, you didn't protest like this when I told you I was dating him. You thought we weren't going to make it, didn't you?" Chloe asked.

"I…I figured he'd do something to ruin it. He always has in the past," Dan said.

Chloe glared at him. "Well, you were wrong. Lucifer is apart of my family. He's not going anywhere, Dan. We are in this permanently."

"You really think Lucifer can be a part of a family? You think he can do permanency? The guy took off on you to Vegas the first time you made the decision to be with him," Dan said.

"I am not going to get into that with you. That was for Lucifer and I to work out, and we have. Whatever issues Lucifer had have been dealt with. We're strong," Chloe said.

"Don't you think you've moved on with Lucifer a little too quickly after Pierce?" Dan asked.

Chloe had to use very ounce of will power she had not to punch her ex-husband in the face. "No, actually, it's the opposite. I moved on with Pierce too soon. And this conversation is over. It is none of your business what I do with my life," Chloe said before turning her head back to her paperwork.

"It is when it involves our daughter. Moving Lucifer into your house affects Trixie," Dan said.

Chloe sighed irritably and looked back up at him. "You're right, it does. Do you know how? She's ecstatic. She loves Lucifer."

Dan huffed angrily.

"So that's what this is about. You feel threatened by Lucifer's place in Trixie's life," Chloe said.

"He doesn't even like her, and she seems to idolize him more than me," Dan said bitterly.

"Lucifer does not dislike Trixie? Do you really think I would be with anyone who did? And she loves you, Dan. She always looks forward to going to your house," Chloe said.

"Will she still when he moves in with her. Let's be honest, Chloe. We both know she prefers him to me," Dan said.

Chloe resisted the urge to say that that might be because Lucifer didn't let her down as much. Dan had gotten better, but he still broke promises to Trixie. Last weekend was the perfect example. He was supposed to have their daughter for the weekend and cancelled at the last minute because he wanted to spend the night with Charlotte. "It is not Lucifer's fault that you feel insecure, Dan. No one is trying to take your place. You can spend all the time you want with Trixie. I have never stopped you."

"Alright, here we go. This is where you call me out for not being there all the time," Dan said.

"No, actually, I was trying not to go there, but since you brought it up, it's a fair point, isn't it? Look, Lucifer is moving in with us. He will be a part of Trixie's life. If you're unhappy that Trixie prefers him to you, fix it. Stop disappointing her," Chloe said before standing up and walking away, effectively putting an end to the conversation.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sapphire made her from her bedroom to the living room. She was planning to go for a walk to clear her head. It had been about a week since the truth about Lucifer came out. Chloe hadn't really let her leave the house in that time. She was probably afraid she'd take off, like she'd tried to do that night. To be fair, Chloe wasn't completely off base. Sapphire couldn't deny the urge to flee from time to time, just because she had been filled with so much uncertainty in the last week, which she truly hated.

Sapphire made it to the door and got it open, only to find Lucifer on the other side. She immediately stiffened with discomfort at the sight of him.

"Are you going somewhere?" Lucifer asked.

"For a walk," she said.

"Perhaps later," Lucifer said before stepping inside. He closed the door behind him.

"Did Chloe send you to keep me from leaving?" Sapphire asked.

"No. I came to speak with you on my own. Although, you'd hardly be able to blame Chloe for being reluctant to allow you to leave so soon after attempting to flee, can you?" Lucifer asked.

Sapphire nodded reluctantly.

"First thing's first," Lucifer said before reaching into his suit jacket pocket and pulling out a check. "This is your last check from Lux."

"You're firing me," Sapphire stated before taking the offered piece of paper. She wasn't really surprised. Chloe had already told her not long ago that she had to quit.

"Indeed. I'll not have my child working in my bar, nor anywhere else. If you want money, you need only ask. I will have no trouble providing for you," Lucifer said before walking past her and over to the couch.

"Maybe I don't want that," Sapphire said.

Lucifer removed his jacket and placed it neatly on the couch before sitting down. "Well, unfortunately, you don't have a say in the matter. Come sit. I believe its time we had a conversation.

Not seeing much other choice, Sapphire walked over and sat in a chair across from Lucifer.

"Now, I know you don't think very much of me. Despite now knowing that you were lied to, it's hard to simply toss out everything you believed was true. I also imagine it's easier to continue to hate me than to risk giving me a chance," Lucifer said.

Sapphire flinched. She hated that he knew her so well. He just pinpointed exactly how she felt. It unnerved her because he'd only known her for a few months, yet he seemed to know her better than almost anyone. "What do you want me to say?"

"You may say whatever you wish," Lucifer said.

"I don't know what to say to you. I thought I knew who you were. The bastard that left me with another bastard, who he hated," Sapphire said.

"Right, let me just make something clear before we go on. If I was ever going to leave you with anyone, which I wasn't, it would never have been him," Lucifer swore.

"I didn't know that. Apparently, he didn't either. I came here to make you deal with me. I wanted you to figure out who I was, and when you did, I planned to tell you how much I hated you," Sapphire told him.

"Yes, I figured as much. You know, I don't like lies and deceptions," Lucifer stated.

"I didn't lie to you," Sapphire protested.

"True enough, but you did try to deceive me, which isn't much different. However, I can understand the need in this instance. I'm not certain I would've done it any differently in your position. Now, obviously, your plan changed not long after you got here," Lucifer said.

"I…I wasn't expecting Chloe," she said.

Lucifer chuckled. "Believe me, no one does. The woman has a power no one else does. She draws you in with how selfless and wonderful she is."

"After that, I guess I just decided to try to keep it a secret. I figured you didn't need to know," Sapphire said.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "You thought you'd keep it from me forever."

Sapphire shrugged. "I figured it was worth a try. If you found out, you'd…"

"Make her force you to leave," Lucifer said quietly. He knew exactly what she thought. It wasn't hard to imagine given how many abandonment issues his daughter had. He really wanted to murder both Amenadiel and his father for that.

Sapphire looked away and refused to answer.

"It wasn't something you ever had to fear from me, but even if it was, Chloe never would've done it," Lucifer assured her.

"Then the accident happened," Sapphire said, completely ignoring her father's last statement.

"Hmm. You saved Chloe's life. I am very grateful to you for that. We both know you didn't have to take control of that car to survive," Lucifer said.

"I couldn't let her die," she whispered.

"I'll be honest. When I first found out you weren't entirely human, I was angry with you. I didn't know who you were, but I knew you'd deceived me, and I'd figured out you'd come here after me," Lucifer admitted.

"What would you have done if I didn't deceive you? If I'd told you the truth from the beginning?" Sapphire wondered.

"Honestly, I probably wouldn't have believed you. I thought you were dead. To hope for anything else would have meant risking pain I'd tried to bury coming back even stronger," Lucifer answered honestly.

Sapphire nodded. She got that. She wasn't one to risk herself either, which was why a part of her still wanted to bolt.

"Listen, I think it's best to try to set aside all that has happened in the past. Neither of us really knows the other all that well. I think perhaps we should try to rectify that starting now," Lucifer suggested.

"I guess," she said, not really seeing much other choice.

"Excellent."

"Are we done for now? I really wanna get out of her for a little while," Sapphire said.

"That is acceptable so long as you promise you will not try to flee," Lucifer said.

"Fine," she said quickly before standing up.

Lucifer stood up and grabbed her by the arm. "No, not just yet. You will look me in the eye and give me your word. And if you can't, say so now. I will not be angry, but if you give me your word and you don't keep it, I will find you and I will be very displeased. Am I understood?"

Sapphire nodded.

"Good. Now, can you give me your word?" he asked.

"No," she spoke before she even realized the world was out of her mouth. Truthfully, she couldn't. The urge to run was very strong, and she couldn't even promise herself she wouldn't follow it.

Lucifer released her arm. "Thank you for your honesty. I'm afraid you won't be able to leave though, unless you'd like me to go with you."

"That kind of defeats the purpose," Sapphire mumbled.

"Well, I'm sorry, but until you can give me your word, this is the way it is," Lucifer said firmly.

Sapphire nodded before heading back towards her room.


	20. Chapter 20

Sapphire opened the front door of Chloe's house to see her grandmother on the other side. "Charlotte. What are you doing here?"

Charlotte smiled at her granddaughter. "Hello, Sapphire. I'm looking for your father. I stopped by the penthouse twice last week, but he wasn't there."

"That's because he doesn't live there anymore. He's in the process of cleaning it out," Sapphire said. Lucifer had begun living with them about a week earlier. Most of his things were already in the house. He just had to decide what to do with the furniture and stuff.

"Yes, on my last visit, I noticed a lot of his things were gone. I assume he's living here now," Charlotte said with slight disgust in her voice. She'd hoped her son's relationship with the detective wouldn't last long enough to get to this stage.

"Yeah, but he's not home right now," Sapphire said.

"Oh. Well, I'll wait then," Charlotte said before walking inside.

Not really having any other choice, Sapphire closed the door behind Charlotte. "He's working a case with Chloe. They probably won't be home for hours."

"So, you're here alone?" Charlotte asked.

"No. Maze is around. Though it's not like I can't be left alone. I'm not a child," Sapphire said a bit forcefully. She supposed she was annoyed that Chloe and Lucifer didn't really leave her alone. They were still afraid she'd bolt. To be perfectly honest, they weren't exactly being irrational. It was a constant urge she had.

"Maze. Lovely," Charlotte said sarcastically. "So, how are you since everything that happened a couple of weeks ago? Are things better between you and your father?"

"Do you really care? Your interest in me laid with protecting Amenadiel," Sapphire said.

"Well, you certainly are like your father. You're very blunt. But that isn't true," Charlotte said.

"No? You knew the whole story the moment we met. You knew why I came here, and you knew everything I believed was wrong. When I came to your office and confronted you, you tried to convince me that I was wrong about Lucifer. You wanted me to give him a chance," Sapphire said, becoming more angry with every word.

"Yes, and that was true. I was right," Charlotte said.

"No, you weren't 'right'! You had information I didn't! You knew what really happened and you stayed silent to protect your son, my kidnapper!" Sapphire said angrily.

Charlotte sighed. "Amenadiel did what he was taught to do. His father expected him and his siblings to figure out what he wanted and act accordingly. It was your grandfather's fault that all this happened."

Sapphire scoffed "Don't give me that! Grandfather might be a bastard, but he didn't force Amenadiel to do anything. Amenadiel made his choice. He always made his choice. To follow Daddy around and hope for just a glimmer of pride in his face. He would sacrifice anyone for that. Believe me, I've watched him do it. That's why he did this. He didn't care if it was exactly the way the old man wanted it to go down or not. Grandfather said he wanted me out of Hell, and he was going to make that happen by any means necessary. Hurting his favorite son probably made it even more grand. I think he knew deep down that what he was doing wasn't sanctioned, and I think he got off on hurting Lucifer."

"That isn't true," Charlotte denied.

"No? Then why didn't Amenadiel tell Daddy dearest what he'd done. If he was so sure it the right thing, why wouldn't he boast about it? Why didn't he admit it with pride?" Sapphire asked.

Charlotte didn't have an answer for that one. It was a valid question. But surely Amenadiel must have had a good reason. She couldn't believe that what her granddaughter was saying was true. There had to be another explanation.

Just then, Maze came into the room from the basement. "What's this bitch doing here?"

"Mazikeen," Charlotte said coolly. "If you wouldn't mind, I'm having a conversation with my granddaughter."

Maze smiled coldly. "I mind. See, I'm pretty sure Lucifer doesn't want you near his kid, and I know Decker doesn't."

"The human's opinion is irrelevant," she said.

"Hey, don't talk about her like that. Chloe is more than just some human. She took me into her home when I thought no one else cared," Sapphire said.

"Leave. No one wants you here," Maze told Charlotte.

"Not yet. I'm not done with her," Sapphire said before turning her attention back to Charlotte. "I want to know something. You knew from the moment we met who I was. You said nothing to me or Lucifer. Obviously, you were protecting your son, but how long would it have gone on. Would you have ever told us?"

"Of course. As soon as I figured out a way to do so without implicating Amenadiel," Charlotte answered honestly.

"Yes, of course your first priority would be coddling that idiot," Maze said with a sneer.

"Amenadiel is my son," Charlotte stated,"

"So is Lucifer," Sapphire pointed out.

"Yes, and it wouldn't have helped him if his relationship with his brother was destroyed," she said.

"Oh, I disagree. It helped him. Now he knows who he can trust, and it isn't any of you people," Maze said before turning to Sapphire. "I hope you realize that too."

"I don't make a habit of trusting. Period," Sapphire said. The closest she'd come to trusting someone was Chloe, and even her, she didn't trust a hundred percent. She was still waiting for the woman to be done with her, Lucifer too. It was why she couldn't promise not to run. It was why she wanted to run.

Maze couldn't help but smile at the kid. She felt like she was looking at a younger, female version of Lucifer. He was the same way when it came to trusting people, or at least he used to be. There were people he trusted now, but they were few and far between.

"Lucifer and Amenadiel had become closer. They hadn't been that way since Lucifer rebelled. I didn't want to see it ruined by their father," Charlotte said.

"It was ruined before it began, by Amenadiel. It was nothing but another lie," Sapphire said.

"Amenadiel hated what he did. He had a lot of guilt over it," Charlotte said.

Maze rolled her eyes. "He hated it because he knew he was going to get caught. He didn't give a damn before that."

"No, that's not true. He…"

"Stop it!" Sapphire suddenly shouted. "I don't care about Amenadiel! I don't care if he is sorry. Why should I? Why should Lucifer? He ruined our lives, and he didn't care about until it was too late. You were never going to be able to save his ass, or preserve the relationship between him and Lucifer. It was doomed the moment Amenadiel decided he literally knew better than God.

Just then, they all heard the front door slam shut. They all turned to see Lucifer in the doorway looking less than pleased.

"Get out, Mother, now!" Lucifer fumed.

"Lucifer, we need to talk," Charlotte said.

"I disagree entirely. I have said all I need to, and as I know you're here to defend… _him_ , I don't want to hear it," Lucifer said. He'd heard the tail end of his daughter's words, so he knew his mother was there to speak on Amenadiel's behalf. He refused to listen to one word of it. As far as he was concerned, the bastard wasn't his brother anymore.

"Son, I hoped you'd come to understand…"

"You thought I'd ever understand someone stealing my child?! If any part of you thought than, then clearly, you've gone mad. I don't forgive. I certainly won't start with that. He stole what was mine, allowed me to believe she was dead for sixteen years. I will never forgive him, nor you for hiding it. Now leave!" Lucifer ordered in an icy tone.

Charlotte sighed and headed out the door.

Lucifer turned to his daughter. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. She didn't do anything other than go on about how nothing's Amenadiel's fault," Sapphire said.

"Yes, I assumed as much."

"I thought you and Decker were working a case," Maze said.

"Yes, well, it wrapped up quickly. She was doing paperwork. She told me to come home. I think I was beginning to annoy her," Lucifer said.

Sapphire snorted in response.

"You were annoying her? I can't imagine that," Maze said sarcastically.

"I know, right? It's simply unfathomable," Lucifer agreed.

Maze rolled her eyes and headed out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

Lucifer was sitting in Linda's office for the first time in three weeks. He'd postponed all of his sessions with the doctor in order deal with everything that had been going on since he learned Sapphire was his daughter. He hadn't had time to deal with therapy sessions on top of all that. But Chloe finally convinced him that it might be a good idea to talk everything out with Linda.

"It's good to see you again, Lucifer. I was worried when you kept postponing your sessions and not rescheduling. The last time you did that, you nearly got yourself killed," Linda said.

"Yes, well, it wasn't so drastic this time. Things have just been complicated lately," Lucifer said.

Linda nodded. "I did hear you and Chloe moved in together, so I had hope that it wasn't like last time."

"Yes, we are living together," Lucifer said.

"I would think you'd be happy about that, but you don't look so happy," Linda commented.

"I am elated that Chloe and I have taken the next step, but that happiness if overshadowed by other things," Lucifer stated.

"Does this have anything to do with the young girl Chloe took in? You mentioned in a previous session that you didn't think she liked you very much," Linda said. That had been over a month ago. Lucifer seemed very bothered by the fact that his bartender, and the girl Chloe had taken into her home, didn't like her. He didn't understand why that was.

Lucifer snorted. "It's much more complicated than that, Doctor. Sapphire is my daughter."

Linda gaped in shock. By now, she'd thought there was nothing more she could learn about Lucifer that could shock her, but this definitely did. "Y…Your daughter? You have a daughter? Did you know?"

"That Sapphire was my daughter? No, of course not, but I knew I had a daughter. I though she was dead," Lucifer told her.

"You never mentioned having a daughter," Linda said, still in shock.

"No, I never told anyone. Well, until a few months ago when I told Chloe. I specifically didn't mention anything to you because I knew you'd insist on dedicating many sessions into discussing it, something I was completely against," Lucifer said.

"But you want to now. What happened? How did you come to believe that your child was dead? In fact, how did you come to have a child. I wasn't sure it was possible," Linda said.

"Oh, yes, it's possible. It's just extremely rare. I admit to being somewhat careless on my previous trips to Earth. I wouldn't use enough forethought to protect myself during sex, not that I can regret that decision now. My child was the result of a one-night stand. When I found out, I came for her and brought her back with me," Lucifer explained.

"To Hell?"

Lucifer nodded.

"And what happened? How did you lose her?" Linda asked.

Lucifer sighed. "I'm not sure I should tell you."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you care for him, and I will not listen him be defended," Lucifer said in a firm tone. He'd gotten enough of that from his own mother. He would not listen to it from his therapist as well.

"What are you talking about?" Linda asked in confusion.

Lucifer huffed angrily just thinking about what his brother had done. "Amenadiel took her from me. He killed the demon I had caring for her and he stole her from me! I spent years fearing the worst because of him. Convincing myself she was dead was the only way I could even bear getting through each day, because that was better than imagining the terrible things that could have befallen her! Not that it helped very much."

"Oh my God! Are you sure it was him?" Linda asked in horror and disbelief. She didn't want to believe that her friend, someone she came to care about as more than just a friend, could do something so terrible. There was not much worse than stealing a child, and this was his brother's child.

"Oh, yes. He admitted it. Of course, not until my father forced him to," Lucifer sneered.

Linda's eyes widened when Lucifer eluded to actual contact with his father. Finding out that God had actually showed up was a bit overwhelming. But she forced herself to set it aside. Lucifer needed her council right now. "Lucifer, I'm so sorry."

"Just don't defend the bastard to me," he said in a strong tone.

"I wasn't going to. Yes, Amenadiel and I got close, but there is nothing defendable about someone who steals a child. I've counseled children who were wrongly separated from there parents. It leaves a lot of scars," Linda said.

"Yes, indeed," Lucifer stated. There was no debating that his child had been scarred by being stolen from him and raised by his father. She had no trust in anyone. She kept waiting to be abandoned at the drop of the hat. She was still ready to run just to avoid it.

"How are things with Sapphire. You said she didn't like you before. That must have been due to misinformation, right?" Linda asked.

"Oh, you mean the lies that were started because my brother stole my child and then lied about it? Yes. She believed that I abandoned her. Left her to be raised my father," Lucifer said through gritted teeth. He hated that Sapphire was raised by his father. He hated that she even knew what his father looked like. He never wanted that.

Linda cringed slightly. Lucifer made no secret of how much he hated his father, and what he thought of his parenting techniques. She knew very well that he loathed the fact that his father had any input in his daughter's upbringing. "She knows now that that isn't true, right?"

"Yes, but it's not as if that makes a whole lot of difference. No, she doesn't seem to hate my guts anymore, but she doesn't exactly like me. She certainly doesn't trust me," Lucifer said.

"Trust would be a hard thing for a person that has gone through what she has," Linda commented.

"Hmm. And that doesn't even take into consideration that she was raised by my father, and around my siblings, who hated me, who no doubt treated her like dirt just because she was mine. Not one single person has treated her like she was worth anything until Chloe," Lucifer said angrily. He hated what his daughter had had to endure because of his so-called family.

"Has she talked to you about any of this?" Linda asked.

"Not really. I got her to sit down with me once for a few minutes, but she didn't say a lot. She agreed to start over and get to know each other, but I think she was mainly humoring me. Since then, she ignores me whenever possible," Lucifer said sadly. He understood why it was hard for his daughter to let him in, but it was frustrating. He wanted to have a relationship with her, but that wouldn't happen if she didn't give him a chance.

"Circumstances like this are almost impossible for adults to handle. The pain a teenager must go through after finding out everything she knew was a lie has to be unimaginable," Linda said.

"Yes, just another thing I can thank my brother for," Lucifer spat.

"Have you considered having Sapphire speak to a professional?" Linda asked.

"You mean like you?"

"Well, under most circumstances, I'd suggest someone else, only because I'm your therapist, and that would be a conflict of interest, but the circumstances would be a bit much for any other psychiatrist to handle," Linda said. They were talking about the Devil and his child. She could handle all that went with that, but any other psychiatrist would just assume they were crazy.

"She would never agree to see you or any other psychiatrist anyway," Lucifer said.

"Most teenagers I see don't 'agree' to see me. It's a parental decision," she told him.

"You think I should force her. What good would that do?" Lucifer asked. He could only see it as worsening the situation. Sapphire already didn't want to be around him. This would only make that worse.

"I would at least advise trying it for a session or two. I've seen quite a few kids who didn't want to see me, only to find it helpful to them. The same might be said for your daughter. In any case, a kid who has been through what she has needs to talk to someone, and many times it's easier to confide in a stranger," Linda told him.

"But she already wants little to nothing to do with me. Forcing her into therapy isn't going to help that," Lucifer said.

"Not at first, no. I'd say that she will be less than pleased about being forced to talk to someone, but it doesn't mean it's not the right thing. Kids don't always know what's best for them," Linda said.

"Yes, Chloe said something similar to me once," Lucifer stated.

"Listen, I don't want to tell you what to do. I'm not a parent, and I don't know your daughter, so maybe I'm wrong, but something has to be done, right? You said Sapphire basically ignores you. Do you want that to continue?" Linda asked.

"No, but ignorance is better than hate, isn't it?" Lucifer asked. He was only recently at the point where he believed his daughter didn't hate him. He didn't want to go back to it.

"I don't think she'll hate you, though it may look like that at first. Again, I'm not a parent, but I think stepping up and making some decisions can only help. I think your daughter needs to see you act like a parent to her. She should know that you care enough to do what's best for her, even if she may not agree with your decisions," Linda explained.

"And if I make a mistake?" Lucifer asked. That was his biggest fear. He would screw up, and Sapphire would see him just as he saw his father.

"You'll undoubtedly make a mistake somewhere down the line, Lucifer. It would be impossible not to," she said.

"Yes, yes. Imperfection and all that. Alright, I'll consider it," Lucifer said.

"I'm glad. However, you need to know that if Sapphire becomes my patient, you can't ask me about what she tells me. I won't tell you anything unless she's a threat to herself or someone else," Linda warned him.

"Right, confidentiality. I understand," Lucifer said. He'd pretty much made up his mind that this was going to happen too. Linda was right. Something had to be done. Chloe had said as much to him as well. However, he knew it was not going to go over well when he told Sapphire she had to see a psychiatrist.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you insane?!" Sapphire asked Lucifer loudly as she jumped up from the couch. He just told her wanted her to go see his shrink. He was freaking crazy if he thought she was going to do that.

Lucifer sat on the couch unfazed by the response. He expected a negative reaction to what he told his daughter. "Well, people have questioned my sanity. Apparently, telling people you're the Devil makes them think you're delusional."

"Yeah, well, maybe they're right. Thinking I'd agree to see a shrink clearly means that something's messed up in your head! There's no way I'm doing that. I'm not crazy!"

"I never said you were. Plenty of people who aren't crazy see Linda. I see her weekly," Lucifer said.

"Yeah, and we just established that you're insane. If your head is so screwed that you think you need a shrink, that's your call. I'm not doing it," Sapphire said before beginning to walk away.

"You'll do as I say," Lucifer said in a cool tone. The words came out before he even realized he was saying them, but they felt right once they left his lips. Linda was right when she said that Sapphire needed him to act like her father. He hadn't really done much of that since he found out the truth. He'd done it a little the first time they spoke, but not nearly enough. It was time to go all in.

Sapphire stopped just as she reached the doorway and turned to glare at him. "What?"

"You heard me. If I say you're going sit down with Linda, you will. That's the end of it," Lucifer said in a firm tone."

"The hell it is! You can't force me to talk to some shrink. I've known you for three months. You've known you were my father for less than a month. You can't just…"

"But I am your father!" Lucifer cut off sharply before rising to his feet. "It's time you understood that! Yes, many lies have gone around during your life, but one truth that is crystal clear is that I am your father. I have been hesitant to act the part recently because I thought you needed time to adjust. I now believe that that is not the case. What you need is for me to treat you as my child. Consider this the start of that."

"And you're gonna do that by dictating my every move? I guess you take after your father after all," Sapphire shot at him. She was pissed, and she intended to lash out at Lucifer the best way she could. She knew that Lucifer loathed being compared to his father.

Lucifer stiffened and his heart sank a little. Sapphire considering him no better than his father was a fear of his, but as he looked at her now, he knew why she was doing it. She was attempting to bait him. He wouldn't allow it to work. "Brilliant attempt at pushing my buttons, but it won't work. Where do you think you get it from?"

"I'm nothing like you!" Sapphire yelled.

"Oh, I disagree, my dear. You are exactly like me, and because you are, I know how to deal with you. Allow me to make myself perfectly clear. I am your father. When I tell you you're going to do something, you will. You will see Linda, at least a couple of times, because I think you need to talk to someone, and you obviously won't talk with Chloe or me. Now, if you put in a good effort and then tell me it isn't working, we'll find another option, but for now, this is the way it is," Lucifer said in a final tone.

Sapphire huffed angrily and stormed out of the room. She bypassed Chloe, who had walked through the door minutes earlier.

Chloe smiled as she walked over to Lucifer.

"I assumed you heard a great deal of that," Lucifer said.

"You weren't exactly quiet. I heard you both as soon as I got out of the car. I'm glad you took a stand. It needed to happen. She needed to understand that she has to obey you. And I heard the part about going to see Linda. I think it's a good idea," Chloe said.

"I hope so," Lucifer said.

"It is," she said before hugging him and holding him close.


	22. Chapter 22

Lucifer, Chloe, Sapphire, and Trixie were all in the kitchen finishing up breakfast, so they could get ready to leave for the day.

"What time's Sapphire's appointment?" Chloe asked, causing the teenager at her right to scowl in response. The kid was still against going to therapy, and had made that very clear in the last few days. To his credit, Lucifer didn't budge on the matter.

"Nine," Lucifer answered.

"Do you think you can drop Trixie off at school before you go? You can take my car and I'll take yours. I'm meeting with the lieutenant about our case, so I have to be there early.

"Certainly. You spoke with the child's school, yes. The last time I brought her, they looked at me as if I was a child abductor. Honestly, some humans are bloody stupid. Why would I kidnap the child and then bring her to school?" Lucifer asked with a scowl.

Chloe chuckled. "Yeah, your name is on the list now."

"Excellent. Well, alright, Spawn, go get ready. We'll need to leave soon,"

Trixie nodded and ran off to her bedroom.

Lucifer turned to his daughter. "You too."

"I'll pass," Sapphire said while glaring at him.

Lucifer laughed. "Don't think I'm opposed to carrying you to the car. I've made it very clear that you will do this. If you want to make it difficult, well, I suppose that's your choice."

"You can't make me talk," Sapphire said after a minute before getting up and storming out of the room.

"She's correct. I can't force her to speak to Linda," Lucifer said.

"No, but she will. It might take a little bit, but eventually, Linda will find a way past her stubbornness and open up. She handles you quite well," Chloe said with a smirk.

"She does not handle me. No one handles the Devil," Lucifer protested.

"Oh, really? I think I handle the Devil quite well," Chloe said before slipping a hand onto his upper leg from underneath the table.

"Darling, I would appreciate it you didn't start something we can't finish for several hours," Lucifer said. He was all for what his detective was starting, but not when they couldn't continue it until later that night.

Chloe smirked in response.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

True to her word, Sapphire refused to speak as she sat in front of Doctor Martin. She'd been there for a good fifteen minutes now and had yet to say a word.

"How about we start with something not so complicated? You could tell me something about yourself, such as what your hobbies are or something like that."

Sapphire just looked at the doctor, refusing to speak.

"Okay, I understand that you don't want to talk. This isn't something you wanted to do. Your father had to force you to come today, didn't he?" Linda asked.

Again, Sapphire said nothing.

"You know, you're not the first patient I've had that was initially reluctant to participate," Linda said.

"Right. You're going to say that all your other patients came to love therapy later and that I will too, right?" Sapphire finally spoke with a roll of her eyes for good measure.

"Actually I don't think I've had a single patient who actually liked therapy. It's hard work. It's painful. Many patients come to realize it's necessary, but most, even those who come of their own free will, would rather be doing anything else than sitting across from me and talking about their pain. They do it to help themselves deal with what they've been through," Linda explained.

"I don't need therapy for that," Sapphire insisted.

"You may be right. Therapy helps a lot of people, but it doesn't help everyone. Everyone needs to find their own way of dealing with trauma. This may or may not be your way. Exploring it will help you find out," she said.

"You're a shrink. Aren't you supposed to tell me how great and healing talking to you will be?" Sapphire asked. So far, this wasn't what she was expecting. She expected the doctor to try to get her to talk by telling her how necessary it was to talk to a shrink about all her problems. That wasn't what was happening.

"No. I'm not pitching a sale here. My job is to try to help you. That means being honest with you, and it means understanding that I may not be what you need as well. But do you think that maybe you should also consider that it might be what you need?"

"What I need might be talking to a complete stranger who couldn't possibly understand anything I say? That doesn't seem very likely. I have no interest in telling you my life story, so that you can turn around and spill it all to Lucifer," Sapphire said.

"That's what you think? That the plan is for me to gather information and then reveal it to your father? That's not how this works. This isn't an information hunt. My duty is to you. That comes with confidentiality. Your father knows this as well. I will not tell him anything. In fact, I legally can't unless you're a threat to yourself or someone else. Are you?" Linda asked.

"I've never had the desire to hurt myself. As for others, that depends," Sapphire said.

"On what?"

"Whether Amenadiel's ever stupid enough to come back here," Sapphire said.

"You feel that Amenadiel betrayed you," Linda said. She couldn't blame the kid for that. Amenadiel had betrayed her. He'd betrayed a lot of people. It was still hard for Linda to believe what Amenadiel had done to Lucifer and the young girl sitting across from her. Of course, then she thought about how Amenadiel was when she first met him. He'd gotten to know her in order to find a way to hurt Lucifer.

"Betrayed? No. How can I feel betrayed by someone I never had any use for?" Sapphire said. She hated Amenadiel for what he did, but it wasn't like she ever expected him to be on her side. Neither of them had ever liked the other.

"You never got along with Amenadiel?" Linda asked.

"There were very few of Lucifer's siblings I got along with. Most looked at me like I was like him. In fact, the first I knew of him, I learned from them," Sapphire said. Her grandfather had been the one to tell her in detail about her father's fall, as well as, unknowingly to him, the lie of why he wasn't in her life, but her aunts and uncles were really the ones who introduced her to the first knowledge of her father. They made sure she knew they hated him, and her by extension.

"How so?" Linda asked.

Sapphire hesitated. She said she wasn't going to talk about any of this. This woman was pretty much a stranger. She wasn't entitled to her life story. But she also had this vibe about her that made her easy to talk to.

"I promise you, nothing will leave this room," Linda assured her.

"They hated him. He was the Devil. They blamed him for pretty much everything. Most never forgave him for the fall. But he wasn't there for them to lash out at," Sapphire said.

"You were," Linda realized.

Sapphire nodded. "They wanted me to know what he was like. They wanted me to know how evil my father was, and that I'd be just like him."

"Your grandfather didn't stop them?" Linda asked.

"Well, to be fair, they never did it in front of him. Not that he was all that great either. He told me I was like my father too. Though, admittedly, he never called Lucifer or me evil. I kind of deduced that that was what he meant based on the fact that he kicked Lucifer out," Sapphire said.

"Were they all like that? None of them were kind?" Linda asked in horror. It was terrible to hear a child speak of the vicious way she was treated by her own family. Her pain didn't just lay with being abducted. She was treated awfully.

"Azrael was nice. She's Lucifer youngest sibling, but I rarely saw her, given that she was the angel of death all. She used to try to tell me good things about Lucifer, but I didn't really want to hear them," Sapphire said. When she was old enough to understand that her father abandoned her, she was too angry to want to hear anything good. In her eyes, he'd left her with people he knew would hate her. She wanted to hear the good about even less than she wanted to hear the bad.

"You were angry. You felt like your father abandoned you. Now you know the truth, but I imagine it's hard to turn that anger off. It's hard to trust your father," Linda said.

Sapphire nodded. "I don't have good experience with trust, and I have almost no experience with him. So, no, I don't trust him. Half the time, I just want to run."

"If you did, he'd come after you. He'd find you," Linda said. Her words were meant in part as a warning, but also part for reassurance. She hoped it would help Sapphire see that her father cared enough to find her.

"He's told me the same," Sapphire said. Honestly, there were times she thought of testing her father's words. She thought of running and trying to see if he would carry through on his promise. She feared he wouldn't though, which only made her want to do it more. That was probably why Chloe and Lucifer didn't really leave her alone much.

Linda looked at her clock. "Our time is up. I hope you will be up to coming back next week. I think we started off pretty well, and that this could work out for you."

"I don't really have a choice," Sapphire said before getting up and heading for the door. Despite her word, she was starting to think that maybe this wasn't as terrible as she thought.


	23. Chapter 23

Lucifer was in Lux alone getting ready to leave for the night. He soon heard the door open and close. He sighed. "We're closed. It's three in the morning."

"Come on. You can give me a few minutes, can't you big brother?"

Lucifer turned to see Azrael. He stiffened a bit, not sure how he felt about her presence. He'd seen her not long after Pierce died, and it had ended relatively good, but then Sapphire was revealed to him. He had no idea how much any of his siblings knew, aside from Amenadiel, anyway.

"You probably don't want to see me right now. I get that. That's why I waited to come. I wanted to give you time to cool off a little."

Lucifer snorted. "Really? So, two months is long enough to get over a betrayal in your eyes?"

"I didn't know, Lucifer. I swear," Azrael told him.

"No?" Lucifer said before going around to the bar to pour himself a drink. "I find that difficult to believe. I know as the Angel of Death, you don't pop up to the Silver City as often as the rest, but I find it hard to believe you haven't been there in the last sixteen years, and that you didn't hear about my child when you were there."

"That's not what I meant. Of course, I knew Grace existed," Azrael said.

"Call her Sapphire. Her choice on what she wishes to be addressed by will be respected," Lucifer said firmly.

"Right, sorry. She started using it right before the last time I saw her, so it's hard to get used to. Anyway, what I meant was that I didn't know what Amenadiel had done.

"So, you believed that I would abandon my own child? I realize that it had been several millennia since we spoke, but you knew how I felt about being abandoned. You thought I'd do that to my child?" Lucifer asked resentfully. He supposed it was better than being complicate in taking his child away, but it was still hurtful, especially when it came from Azrael.

Azrael grimaced. She knew he was going to be angry about that, and he was right to be. She should've questioned it. She had a little, but not enough. "I know I shouldn't have been so quick to believe that, but I hadn't seen you in a long time."

"Whose fault is that?" Lucifer asked bitterly.

"I know. I'm just trying to say that I didn't know how much you might have changed, plus, the situation was completely unique. I didn't know how you felt about having a child. How could I? Before your daughter, no one even knew it was possible for us to have children. I was skeptical at first though, not wanting to believe you would do that, but Dad and Amenadiel were convincing. Dad told me what he asked Amenadiel to do and Amenadiel said that you gave her up willingly," Azrael explained.

"He lied," Lucifer said coldly before taking a sip of his drink.

"I know, but I couldn't see any reason for him to do that then. Then again, I never thought he'd go against Dad like that," Azrael said. Amenadiel had always been the most loyal to their father. He always did what was asked without question and never took liberties, at least they hadn't thought so. It wasn't until Amenadiel had taken it upon himself to try to force Lucifer back to Hell that any of them knew that Amenadiel had become so arrogant.

"Neither did I. I should've though. It's entirely like him to think he knows what Dad wants," Lucifer sneered.

"You should know that Amenadiel has been punished," Azrael said. She knew it wouldn't make much difference, but Lucifer should know that their brother hadn't gotten away with what he'd done.

"Really? What, has Dad sent him to Hell this time?" Lucifer asked with a scoff. Even if that was the case, it wasn't enough. Nothing would ever be enough.

"No, but he's been stripped of his rank. Dad doesn't trust him with anything, and he's made sure he and everyone else knows it. I'm sure you can imagine that that's a pretty steep punishment for Amenadiel.

Lucifer could acknowledge at least that it would seem like a terrible punishment to Amenadiel. Amenadiel cherished his title. He marveled at being his father's most trusted. Losing that, and having it made public, would hurt him. Sure, he'd sort of lost it when he was on Earth powerless, but it was different being back in the Silver City, where it would be in his face all the time. "It isn't enough. It doesn't change what he did to me or my child. I will never forgive him."

"I know you won't. Believe me, I didn't come here to get you to forgive Amenadiel. I know you never will. I won't either. I know Gr… Sapphire. I've seen her pain and anger from believing that you'd abandoned her. She shouldn't have been put through that," Azrael said. It wasn't just that either. There was also the hell that kid had been put through from the other angels in Heaven. That had happened needlessly. Azrael decided not to tell Lucifer about all of that though. That was for her niece to discuss with him when she was ready.

"Good. Amenadiel is lucky he's even still alive. If Chloe and my daughter weren't there, I'd have killed him on the spot," Lucifer said. Well, there was also his father, he supposed. The bastard wouldn't have let him kill his brother.

"But can you forgive me? I know I should've thought better of you. I should've questioned what Amenadiel and Dad told me," Azrael said.

"Why would this be any different than any other time? No one ever questions Father, and rarely even Amenadiel," Lucifer said bitterly.

"I'm sorry. If I'd talked to you, I could've ended it all a long time ago,"

"Hindsight being twenty/twenty and all that, I suppose. I guess it's not so unreasonable for you to believe what Dad says. He typically doesn't lie," Lucifer said. His father manipulated pretty much every second, but he didn't outright lie. "And I suppose you couldn't really account for him being lied to."

"Maybe not, but I should've trusted my instincts. It won't happen again, Lucifer," Azrael promised.

Lucifer nodded. He couldn't deny still being bitter over the fact that his sister hadn't at least spoken to him before judging him, but he could get past it. She hadn't set out to hurt him or keep him from his child.

"You should know that I did try to get Sapphire to see the good in you. I tried to get her to have an open mind," Azrael said.

"An open mind? About a parent she thought abandoned her? That's a ridiculous notion. Of course, she hated me. I would've too," Lucifer said. He hated what his daughter thought of him, but he didn't blame her for it. He blamed his father and Amenadiel. Sapphire's opinion on him was based on thinking he abandoned her. Of course, she hated him. "I appreciate whatever effort you put in, but it would obviously fail given what she was told."

"I know, but even though I didn't know the truth, I knew there had to be a good reason for what had happened. I figured you just thought she was better off being raised in Heaven than Hell. I hoped to get her to see that, but she couldn't," Azrael explained.

"I wouldn't either."

"How is she?" Azrael asked.

"Alright. I don't think she hates me anymore, but she's guarded around me. And currently angry with me because I made her go to therapy. It's going to take me time to get her to trust me," Lucifer said.

"Do you think I could see her? We were pretty close, I think. I'd go to see her anytime I was in the Silver City. I'd also like to explain myself, just as I have to you. I want her to know that I didn't have anything to do with this," Azrael said.

"Yes, of course, so long as she wishes to see you," Lucifer said. He saw no reason not to allow it. He knew of all his siblings, Azrael would treat his daughter well.

"Thanks. Thank you for listening to me too."

Lucifer nodded. "Well, I need to go, and I'm sure you do as well. Souls won't make it to Heaven or Hell by themselves."

"Right. See you later, big brother," Azrael said before flying away.


End file.
